Atrapada
by TrixPandawan
Summary: Qué pasaría si Zuko lograra atrapar nuevamente a Katara y la tomara como prisionera, sólo a ella, cuando en realidad pudo tener a todo el grupo incluyendo al Avatar, es un plan maestro o simplemente un acto del subconsciente.
1. ¿Salvación?

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, atada de pies y manos, en un barco de la Nación del Fuego, cómo era posible que me hubieran capturado de nuevo, odiaba a Zuko, odiaba mi estupidez y odiaba a la Nación del Fuego.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Sobrino, no creo que sea adecuado tener a una señorita en las celdas._

_No es una señorita, es una asquerosa campesina del reino agua._

_Eso no quita que sea una señorita._

_Como digas._

_Eso está mejor, ahora mismo doy las órdenes para que le preparen un camarote._

_¿¡QUÉ!_

_No estarás pensando dejarla en esa fría celda, ¿o sí?_

_Pues claro que sí._

Mi tío era simplemente insoportable, como podía ser tan "educado" con una sucia campesina, ¿preparar un camarote para _esa_? Nunca.

_Sobrino, debo repetir que la maestra agua del Avatar es una se-ño-ri-ta_.

_No es una señorita, es una campesina._

_Preparé el camarote ahora mismo._

Mi sobrino podía ser tan necio, pero en el fondo era un caballero, no por nada era el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego.

_He dicho que no._

_Por eso mismo iré._

_Te atreves a desobedecerme._

_No soy tu súbdito, príncipe Zuko, soy tu tío._

_Pero en este barco debes hacer lo que yo ordene._

_Quizá, pero antes de cumplir con tus órdenes debo cumplir con mi deber de caballero._

_¡Tío!_

_Está bien, príncipe Zuko, si no quieres usar un camarote para la señorita Katara compartiré el mío._

_No te lo permito._

_Es mi camarote, no te afecta en nada._

_Claro que sí._

_Puedes dar la orden de que un guardia me acompañe por la señorita Katara, también diles que las cadenas son innecesarias._

_¡Claro que no! Es una maestra agua, cómo se te ocurre dejarla libre cuando estamos rodeados de agua._

_Y qué crees que va a hacer, ¿saltar?_

_Podría… _-de acuerdo, lo reconocías, sonaba un poco estúpida tu idea, sin embargo, podía atacarlos y… pero de qué rayos estabas hablando, ella era sólo _una_ maestra agua, en cambio nosotros…, era cierto, no tendría oportunidad, aun cuando intentara algo.

_Sobrino._

_Está bien, tío, haz lo que quieras._

_Eso mismo pensé._

Odiabas admitir que tu tío era muy persuasivo, siempre se salía con la suya, aún cuando tú intentabas oponerte a su voluntad.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Qué hora sería, cuando el maldito príncipe te atacó era casi el crepúsculo, no podías ver nada en esa celda, era tan fría y oscura, que ironía, era un barco de la Nación del Fuego y vivían rodeados de oscuridad, quizá sólo era un reflejo de su alma.

_Señorita Katara._

_¡Déjenme en paz!_

_Esos no son modales de una señorita._

Ibas a replicar cuando viste que la celda se abría y dejaba entrar a un viejo bonachón, lo reconocías, era el tío del príncipe, aunque debías admitir que no se parecían en nada, los ojos del hombre eran cálidos y su cara no era tan amargada como la de su sobrino.

_Disculpe._

_No se preocupe, sé que debe estar molesta por estar con nosotros._

_No __**estoy**__ con ustedes, soy su prisionera._

_Preferiría llamarle invitada._

_Pues vaya forma de tratar a los invitados, la próxima vez me encantaría ser su anfitriona._

_¡Jajaja! Veo que tiene buen sentido del humor, señorita Katara._

_Katara._

_¿Disculpe?_

_Sólo dígame, Katara._

_Pero no sería correcto._

_Tampoco lo es tenerme como prisionera._

_Eso es cierto, pero eso lo puedo solucionar._

_¿Me dejara libre?_

_No puedo hacer eso, pero sí puedo proporcionarle el trato de una invitada._

_Nunca sería su invitada, no lo tome a mal, se ve que usted es una buena persona, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de su familia._

_Mi sobrino no es malo, señorita, sólo ha tenido una vida difícil._

_Me lo imagino, como príncipe debió de sufrir mucho, estar rodeados de todos los lujos posibles debe ser un martirio._

_La vida de un príncipe no son sólo los lujos._

_Lo sé, pero no me imagino a Zuko sufriendo._

_Príncipe Zuko._

_¿Cómo dice?_

_Así como es correcto hablarle a usted como a una dama, lo mínimo que puedo pedirle es que se dirija a mi sobrino con la misma cordialidad, no sería apropiado hablarle con familiaridad, finalmente es un príncipe._

¿Qué intentaba este hombre? ¿Acaso te pedía que te dirigieras a Zuko con cordialidad y respeto? Ni en tus peores pesadillas.

_Disculpe, pero su sobrino no me inspira ni respeto ni algún otro sentimiento diferente al odio._

Vaya que era gracioso, Zuko odiaba a la maestra agua del avatar cuando eran tan parecidos, serían una excelente pareja.

_Puedo entender eso, señorita Katara, pero le pido que lo intente, mi intención es sacarla de esta horrible celda, sin embargo si no se comporta con propiedad mi sobrino podría molestarse y regresarla de nueva cuenta a este lugar tan horrible._

_Pero no entiendo, dice que me va a sacar de esta celda, sin embargo también dijo que no va a liberarme._

_Lamentablemente no puedo liberarla, señorita, Katara, pero puedo hacer que su estadía con nosotros no sea tan desagradable._

_¿Por qué hace esto?_

_Fácil, porque es una señorita y no puedo permitir que esté aquí, atada y sin comida._

_¿Me va a desatar?_

_Sólo si promete no intentar nada en contra de mi sobrino o los soldados de este barco._

_Cómo puedo confiar en usted._

_No parezco peligroso o sí._

_Tampoco su sobrino y heme aquí._

_¡Jajaja! Es cierto, pero en realidad la peligrosidad de mi mi sobrino radica en su carácter._

No querías reír, pero ese comentario además de acertado había sido gracioso, sobre todo si tomabas en cuenta la cara y la risa que había escapado de los labios del general.

_¡Jajaja! Tiene toda la razón, señor…_

_Iroh._

_Señor Iroh._

_En realidad es un general, ignorante._

Esa voz, esa voz tan repudiada, cómo podía _ese_ tener alguien tan agradable como Iroh a su lado.

_¡Sobrino! Que maravillosa sorpresa, veo que viniste a supervisar por ti mismo el traslado de Katara a su camarote._

_Sí, claro._

_Vamos, Katara, y por favor, así como tú me pediste que te tuteara haz lo mismo conmigo, por favor, así no me sentiré como un viejo._

_Será un placer, se… Iroh._

_¡Muy bien! Zuko, por favor, trae las llaves, nuestra invitada ha sufrido un poco con esos espantosos grilletes._

_¡Qué!_

_Me has oído, anda apresúrate._

No te reirías, no podías ser una irreverente cuando posiblemente comportarte como una "señorita" sería tu única manera de escapar.

Eso era insoportable, te maldijiste por haber ido a ver qué demonios hacía tu tío con la sucia campesina, podías haber esperado en cubierta, hasta que de nueva cuenta tu tío hiciera su aparición.

Definitivamente mi sobrino y la maestra agua eran el uno para el otro.

Se acercó a ti y te haló fuertemente para separarte de la pared, emitiste un pequeño quejido que provocó que Iroh mirara reprobatoriamente al príncipe, eso pareció molestarlo aún más, pues antes de soltar los grilletes de tus manos y pies apretó éstos como una pequeña venganza, algo te dijo que ese era un dolor pequeño comparado con el que podía causarte si no te comportabas.

_Listo, deseas otra cosa tío._ –Estabas usando tu tono más despreciable para que tu tío no se atreviera a pedirte alguna otra cosa y entonces…

_Sí, Katara necesita nueva ropa, creo que __**alguien**__ dañó la suya, vi un puerto cercano, príncipe Zuko, por favor da las órdenes necesarias para que nos detengamos ahí por unos momentos._

_¡Ahora vas a comprarle, ropa!_

_Por supuesto, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer._

_No me retrasare por su culpa, ya la saqué de esta estúpida celda, no voy hacer nada más por ella._

_Está bien, entonces veré que puedo ofrecerle._

Lo miraste como si fuera la criatura más repugnante del universo, era un salvaje, tú serías una campesina, pero los modales del príncipe dejaban mucho que desear.

_¡Haz lo que quieras!_

_Tenía razón, Iroh._

_¿En qué pequeña?_

_El genio de su sobrino es espantoso._

_¡Jajaja! Sí, pero es bueno, puedo asegurárselo._

_Permítame no creerle por el momento._

_Está bien, por ahora lo mejor será salir de aquí, las celdas son muy frías, eso es muy malo para mis huesos._

_Está bien, vamos._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¡Maldita campesina! Ahora te arrepentías de tu estúpido plan, lo mejor hubiera sido atrapar al avatar, ahora tendrías que esperar mínimo cinco días para que ellos te dieran alcance, cinco tortuosos días.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Este camarote es precioso y se ve tan cómodo._

_Es muy cómodo y cálido, espero la cama te sirva, supongo que no duermes mucho en una de esas._

_La verdad es que no._

_En un momento regresó con tu comida y con unas ropas limpias, más tarde te presentaré con la tripulación, son muy amables, ya verás._

_Muchas gracias, Iroh, nunca hubiera imaginado esto._

_Oh, no te preocupes, si escuchas algunos ruidos fuertes no te alarmes, es la hora de entrenamiento de mi sobrino._ –Para mi fortuna.

_No se preocupe, prometo comportarme y no moverme de aquí. _–Hasta que encuentre la manera de escapar o hasta que Aang, Sokka y Toph vengan por mí.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Querías sacar toda tu furia, tu tío y esa campesina te iban a volver loco, ahora tendrías que tratarla como una invitada, por Dios, que estupidez.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Entraste sigilosamente a las habitaciones de tu sobrino, no podías dejar a la pequeña maestra agua con esas ropas tan maltratadas, supusiste por el daño que tenían que la lucha con tu sobrino había sido dura, afortunadamente Zuko tenía una baúl lleno de ropa, le quedaría un poco grande, pero seguro podía arreglarse con ellas fácilmente.

Esculcaste por todo el baúl hasta que encontraste algo que podía venirle bien a Katara, era un pequeño chaleco y unos pantalones cortos, se vería como un niño, de hecho esas eran las ropas que Zuko solía usar para entrenar.

_Esto no le va a gustar, pero quizá así acepté hacer una parada, no sólo quiero comprarle ropa a Katara, mi reserva de té de jazmín ya se está acabando._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Recorriste con la mirada toda la habitación, era cálida y llena de almohadones, se veían tan cómodos y tú estabas tan cansada, pero no podías estar tan tranquila cuando estabas a bordo de un barco enemigo, seguiste fijándote en los detalles y un pequeño tablero llamó inmediatamente tu atención.

_Pai-sho._

_Veo que ha descubierto una de mis debilidades, señorita Katara._

_Oh, perdón, no vi que había regresado_

_No, no hay de que disculparse, a ti te gusta el Pai-Sho, Katara._

_Sí, me encanta, era la mejor de mi tribu, aunque no es mucho decir, no muchos gustaban del juego, mi padre me lo enseñó._

_Me alegró mucho, más tarde tendremos una partida._

_Eso sería interesante._

_Por cierto, aquí está la ropa que usaras mientras estés con nosotros._

_Muchas gracias, no debió molestarse._

_No es molestia. _–El que se va a molestar es mi sobrino.

_Tienes quince minutos para cambiarte, también traje un poco de agua caliente para tu aseo, por favor, no intentes hacer nada que pueda traernos problemas, de acuerdo._

_No se preocupe, si fuera su sobrino intentaría acabar con él, pero tratándose de usted sería incapaz, además no quiero causarle ningún problema con el príncipe Zuko, estaré lista en unos minutos._

_Te esperare fuera de la habitación, tomaras tus alimentos con toda la tropa, aprovechare para presentártelos._

_Gracias._

Viste el agua y en vedad comenzaste a idear un plan para escapar, pero Iroh había sido tan amable contigo, seguramente su sobrino se enfadaría mucho con él si lograras escapar debido a sus atenciones, mejor esperarías a que los demás vinieran, entonces actuarias, así el amable viejo no tendría culpa de nada.

De diste la vuelta y retiraste de tu piel tus antiguas ropas, afortunadamente ahora navegaban por los terrenos pertenecientes al reino tierra y el clima era mucho más agradable, así que cuando viste las ropas que Iroh había elegido para ti no te preocupaste mucho por lo poco arropadoras que parecían, hiciste un poco de agua control para asearte y no ser una campesina _sucia_ como decía el príncipe, aunque claro, él no te llamaba así justamente porque estuvieras cubierta de polvo.

Terminaste de "bañarte" y entonces colocaste sobre tu cuerpo las ropas limpias, éstas eran particularmente cálidas y tenían un olor muy masculino, que extrañamente no te molestó, era una mezcla de maderas, era embriagante.

_Si tan sólo Sokka usara algo así._

De repente unos golpes en tu puerta te apresuraron, terminaste de colocar las ropas y acomodaste tu cabello lo mejor que pudiste, para variar un poco lo dejaste suelto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Príncipe, su tío nos ha ordenado preparar una comida de bienvenida, dice que la maestra agua se sentará a la mesa con usted y él._

_¡Qué!_

_Además nos ordenó presentarnos antes del servicio, para conocer a su "invitada"_

_¿Mi invitada?_

_Eso nos dijo, príncipe, a todos nos ha parecido muy inusual, por eso mismo vine a informarle._

_Muy bien, ahora salga de mi cuarto, haga lo que dijo mi tío. _–Ya después me encargaré personalmente de ti, asquerosa maestra agua.

_Pero..._

_¡Dije que haga lo que lo ordenaron, acaso es idiota o sordo!_

_No, príncipe, discúlpeme._

Así que _mi invitada_, ya vería mi tío como se trataba a una invitada como la maestra agua en mi barco.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Esas ropas te quedaron muy bien._

_Tuve que hacer unos ajustes, pero creo que al menos me veo mejor que con mi anterior atuendo, debo reconocer que su ropa es muy cómoda._

_Lo único malo es que es un poco grande para ti._

_No tanto, los pantalones se mantendrán en su lugar gracias al listón de mi vestido de la tribu agua y el chaleco me quedó muy bien. Fue una suerte que uno de sus soldados fuera no tan corpulento._

_Sí, una suerte. _–Debía reconocer que no tenía derecho a exponer de ese modo a la pobre Katara, en cuanto mi sobrino la viera asomarse con sus ropas puestas pondría el grito en el cielo, aunque de hecho era su culpa, él había destruido las ropas de la maestra agua y se había rehusado a parar en el puerto que estaba cercano.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Espera un momento aquí, cuando escuches tu nombre sales, de acuerdo._

_Está bien._

_Queridos tripulantes, llevamos mucho tiempo ya hechos a la mar, durante este tiempo nos hemos acoplado a estar el uno con el otro, muchas noches nos hemos reunido para compartir nuestras experiencias alrededor del fuego con música y vino amenizando este largo viaje, que no sabemos cuándo terminara; sin embargo, ahora se ha unido a nosotros, al menos por unos días, una nueva compañera de viaje, quiero que la respeten y la traten como una invitada del príncipe Zuko y mía, ella es una señorita noble y fuerte, así que les pediré que sean amables con ella, su nombre es Katara y es la maestra agua del Avatar._

Si hubieras estado en un desierto tú sola hubieras escuchado más ruido, los soldados que acompañaban a Iroh y su sobrino, mostraron caras de desconcierto y cierta molestia, en definitiva este no iba a ser un buen viaje.

_Señorita Katara, por favor, entre._

Por fin hiciste tu entrada triunfal con lo cual sólo incrementaste el disgusto presente en los rostros de los soldados.

_Capitán, le presento a la señorita Katara, estará con nosotros por unos día y espero que todos la traten como mi invitada especial, no quiero ver a nadie con esas caras largas, entendido._

_Sí, general._

_Muy bien, ahora haga que lleven la comida al comedor._

De sólo pensar en comida tu estómago hizo unos ruiditos muy vergonzosos.

_Veo que tienes hambre, Katara._

_Lo siento._

_No te apures, seguro te encantará la comida de nuestro cocinero, es un genio._

_Me imagino._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Por qué demonios tardaban tanto, estabas comenzando a exasperarte, acaso esa inútil campesina creía que podía tenerte esperando.

_Príncipe Zuko, acabo de darles un emotivo discurso a los soldados, me aseguré de que nadie tratara mal a Katara._

_Bien._

_Supongo que contigo no es necesario eso, verdad._

_No._

_Bien, adelante Katara, entra, por favor._

Cuando la viste quisiste aventarte sobre ella, tu ropa preferida para practicar fuego control estaba siendo usada por esa maestra tonta y tu tío parecía estar encantado.

Entraste y notaste inmediatamente la mirada de odio que te dirigió el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego, pensaste hacer lo mismo, pero reconsideraste y para sorpresa del engreído príncipe e incluso para ti, hiciste una reverencia.

_Buenas tardes, príncipe Zuko, le agradezco que me reciba como una invitada._

¡Ja! Cachetada con guante blanco, cómo respondería Zuko a eso.

Fácil, ignorándola.

_Sobrino._

_Tío, toma asiento._

Querías golpearlo, era un imbécil maleducado, podía ser un príncipe, pero eso no le quitaba lo idiota, aun así no te darías por vencida, quizá si eras amable podías hacer que confiara en ti y convencerlo de desistir en su búsqueda del avatar.

_Katara, por favor, toma asiento._

_Muchas gracias._

_**Muchas gracias, general Iroh**__, acaso no te enseñaron modales campesina._

_Disculpe, yo…_

_Sobrino, deja en paz a Katara, yo le he pedido que deje fuera los formalismos._

_Si fuera una señorita ella nunca hubiera aceptado._

Lo matarías, jurabas que lo matarías, así fuera lo último que hicieras.

_Ignóralo, Katara, mi sobrino tuvo un mal día._

_No hay problema, Iroh, supongo que ser príncipe de la Nación del Fuego es difícil y yo soy sólo una molestia más._

_¡Exacto!_

Qué le pasaba a la campesina, que juego estaba jugando.

_Ten, Katara._

_Muchas gracias._

_No te parece tío que __**yo**__ tendría que ser el primero en recibir su ración._

_No, hay una dama en la habitación, ella es quien debe recibir la primera ración._

_No, por favor, el príncipe tiene razón._ –De repente la tenías de pie frente a ti, ofreciéndote su plato con la primera ración. –_Desea alguna otra cosa, príncipe Zuko._

_¡No sé qué demonios te ocurre, pero no voy a caer en tu juego!_

_¡Sobrino!_

_Señor Iroh, creo que lo mejor será que regrese a mi habitación._

_¡NO es tu habitación, el necio de mi tío se empeñó en sacarte de la celda, aun sacrificando su propio camarote!_

Qué, tú no querías eso, no deseabas incomodar al señor Iroh, él era tan bueno.

_¡Oh! No lo sabía, de saberlo nunca lo hubiera permitido, yo no quiero molestarlo, señor Iroh._

_Qué pasó con la confianza, Katara, no te preocupes, yo lo hago porque quiero, seguro puedo encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche._

_¡Ni se te ocurra, tío! Si alguien tiene que pasar incomodidad esa será esta asquerosa maestra agua._

_¡Ya basta! Deja de insultarme, yo no te hecho nada, no merezco ese trato, que tú seas un príncipe no te da derecho a insultarme todo el tiempo, si tanto te molesta mi presencia déjame ir._

_Ni loco, eres mi pase hacia el avatar, estúpida._

Entonces pasó algo que ni yo misma me esperaba, unas enormes lágrimas corrieron por mi rostro y solloce con toda la fuerza que me quedaba, me recriminé mi debilidad, mi dolor, mi sentimiento de soledad y de necesidad de cariño.

_Katara._

_No es nada, general, si no le molesta lo estaré esperando en su habitación, los guardias pueden regresarme a la celda en cuanto ustedes lo ordenen, no haré nada._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La mirada reprobatoria de mi tío me hizo sentir mal, como siempre lo hacía, sólo que esta vez era diferente, ella había llorado enfrente de nosotros, había sollozado como si algo dentro de ella se rompiera, y yo era el culpable, no entendía lo que había pasado, pero me sentía terriblemente culpable, por primera vez en mi vida me di asco, mi búsqueda para dar con el avatar y todas las artimañas que llegué a utilizar nunca me avergonzaron tanto como lo había hecho hacer llorar a la joven maestra agua, se veía tan débil y sola, _tal como yo, quizá no fuéramos tan diferentes_.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Saliste de la habitación lo más rápido que pudiste, tropezaste con unos guardias que te siguieron de cerca, cómo si en ese momento pudieras pensar y concentrarte para ser agua control, odiabas llorar, intentabas no hacerlo, sobre todo frente a los demás, tú no podías ser débil, no tenías derecho cuando una guerra los atormentaba y amenazaba con acabar con todo.

Llegaste al pasillo de los cuartos y no pudiste recordar cuál era la habitación perteneciente al general, maldijiste por lo bajo, eras una idiota, sentías las miradas insistentes de los guardias y eso sólo te ponía peor, decidiste dejarte caer en el lugar en donde estabas, que los demás hicieran lo que quisieran, ya no importaba.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Felicidades, sobrino, cada vez te pareces más a tu padre, ahora, si no te importa, me retiro._

_Tío, yo…_

_Lo siento, príncipe Zuko, tengo algo que hacer y esto es más importante que atender a tus caprichos._

Una vez más habías decepcionado a tu tío, a la única persona que siempre estaba ahí para ti.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los ojos de aquella jovencita conmovieron tu ser, nunca la habías visto como alguien frágil, era el apoyo del avatar, la más entusiasta, la más centrada, entonces supiste que quizá por eso mismo no podía ser ella misma, ser simplemente una chiquilla asustada, tal como lo era el necio de tu sobrino, por qué la había tratado así.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Capitán, ordene cambiar nuestra dirección, nos detendremos en el próximo puerto._

_Pero, príncipe…_

_He dado una orden capitán, ahora obedézcala._

Quizá aún podías solucionar tu error.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Señorita Katara, qué sucede, qué hace aquí sola, por qué no entró a la habitación._

_No recordé cual era, me perdí._

_Y por qué no les preguntó a los guardias._

_Porque ellos no confían en mí, soy una extraña, una apestosa y sucia campesina de la tribu agua, una asquerosa maestra agua._

_No digas eso, jovencita, eres una de las personas más admirables que he conocido en mi vida, y mira que he conocido a gente honorable, no hagas caso de lo que dice mi sobrino, a veces es un cabeza hueca._

_Lleva tanto tiempo diciéndome lo mismo desde que nuestros caminos se cruzaron que creo que comienzo a creer que es verdad._

_¡Oh, Katara! Ven, vamos a tu cuarto._

_No es mi cuarto, general, y si no le molesta preferiría regresar a mi celda._

_¿Disculpa?_

_No me malinterprete, agradezco infinitamente su ayuda, sus buenas intenciones, pero sé que mis amigos pronto vendrán a buscarme, nunca me dejaran sola, así que preferiría mantenerme fuerte en una celda a débil atendida como una __**señorita**_.

_Lo entiendo._

_Sólo quisiera pedirle que me deje conservar estas ropas, mi ropa de la tribu agua está un poco maltratada y en la celda hace un poco de frío, creo que aunque este atuendo no es muy abrigador me ayudara más que mis ropas._

_Claro, será un placer, y no te preocupes, Katara, haré que te lleven comida tres veces al día hasta que estés con nosotros._

_Gracias, Iroh._

_De nada, Katara, siempre será un placer tenerte con nosotros._

_Desearía haberlo conocido en otras condiciones, general._

_Lo mismo digo, Katara, quizá después._

_Quizá._

_Guardias, escolten a la señorita a la celda que ocupaba antes, no la aten, sólo déjenla ahí._

_Sí, general._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Tío, he ordenado que paremos en el puerto cercano._

_Está bien, príncipe Zuko._

_Tío, yo siento mucho mi actitud, en el puerto podrás comprar todo lo que necesite tu invitada y puedes elegir el camarote que deseas que esté a su disposición._

_Ya no es necesario, Katara regresó a su celda._

_¿Cómo?_

_Y que esperabas, es una prisionera._

_Pero tú habías…_

_Ella no se siente bien rodeada de tanto odio, prefirió quedarse en su celda._

_No entiendo, ve a hablar con ella y traerla, ella confía en ti._

_No pienso molestarla, no se merece que la vean como si fuera un insecto._

_Yo…_

_Ya no sigas, sobrino, ya no me resulta grato escuchar tu intento de disculpa, creo que es hora de que aprendas a pensar antes de actuar._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No te gustaba ser rudo con tu sobrino, lo amabas después de todo, pero tenía que aprender, tenía que madurar y dejar de pensar sólo en él, para ti esa búsqueda del avatar sólo lo estaba amargando, él era tan sensible y bueno como su madre, pero desde su destierro se había vuelto frío, egoísta, querías enseñarle que la vida no era sólo la aprobación de su padre, en la vida había mucho más que aprender que fuego control.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Príncipe, ya estamos muy cerca del puerto._

_Está bien, avísenle a mi tío, él será quien baje._

_Usted no piensa bajar._

_Tengo otras cosas que hacer, bajen todos ustedes con mi tío._

_Enseguida, príncipe Zuko._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mi tío tenía razón, incluso yo me estaba cansando de disculparme todo el tiempo, tenía que pensar antes de actuar y en este caso actuar en lugar de sólo hablar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_General Iroh, ya estamos cerca del puerto, el príncipe nos dijo que será usted quien baje._

_Está bien, capitán, gracias._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Buscaste el mejor camarote libre, te ibas a disculpar con la maestra agua, algo que ni siquiera tú creías.

_Capitán, he pensado mejor, necesito a un hombre que se haga cargo de mi nuevo camarote._

_¿Piensa cambiar de cuarto, príncipe?_

_No, pienso hacer lo que mi tío desea._

_Está bien, le dejare a uno de los hombres._

_Correcto, los demás vayan con mi tío, puede necesitar ayuda para traer todo lo que comprara._

_Enseguida._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Te harías el indignado un poco más con tu sobrino, eso te serviría para que no protestara tanto cuando viera la enorme cantidad de té que pensabas comprar, además tenías que adquirir algunos vestidos para Katara, si el plan de tu sobrino funcionaba ella estaría con ustedes mínimo cinco días, según tus cuentas un poco más, quizá el doble, la poción que habían usado en el bisonte del Avatar no era mortal, pero si requería de mucho descanso, pobre animal, pasaría unos días horribles.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Como habías sido tan estúpida, primero te dejabas capturar y luego aceptabas ser una "invitada" del señor Iroh, para qué, para que te humillaran todos y te dejaran bien en claro lo aborrecible que eras, además estaba el hecho que de por tu culpa Aang y los demás podían estar en peligro, de hecho te sorprendía que aún no estuvieran ahí, qué les habría pasado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Sokka, quieres tranquilizarte, yo también estoy preocupado por ella, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, por lo que veo Zuko planeo todo muy bien._

_Pero por qué demonios nos quieres alejar de él, si Appa no mejora pronto ellos estarán muy lejos para cuando nosotros dejemos esta isla._

_No lo sé, Sokka, por el momento sólo podemos esperar…_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_¿Katara?_

_¿Quién es?_

_Soy yo, Zuko._

_¿Qué quieres? Acaso no te basto humillarme hace unos momentos, necesitas hacerlo una y otra vez._

_Esa no fue mi intención._

_Entonces cuál fue._

_No… no lo sé._

_Si te resulta tan molesta mi presencia, por qué no simplemente me dejas aquí hasta que me muera._

_No le gustaría a mi tío._

_Déjame preguntarte algo, príncipe Zuko, alguna vez haces algo que tú quieras._

_¿Qué quieres decir?_

_Es fácil, no me vas a dejar morir aquí porque a tu tío no le gustaría, nos persigues y quieres capturar a Aang porque ese es el deseo de tu padre, qué es lo que quieres tú, Zuko._

La pregunta de la maestra agua te tomó por sorpresa, no podías pensar en una respuesta, era cierto, ella tenía razón, lo que habías estado haciendo desde que tu padre te había desterrado era hacer lo que los demás querían, quizá sólo eras tú cuando te ocultabas tras una máscara, ¿en verdad eras tan cobarde que no podías actuar conforme a tus propias convicciones?

_No sé de lo que estás hablando._

_Si lo sabes, príncipe Zuko, por qué haces esto, por qué estás aquí, tan cerca de una asquerosa maestra agua, de una sucia e incivilizada campesina, dime, qué o quién te obligó a hacer esto._

_Nadie, lo hago porque quiero._

_¿En serio?_

_Sí, no quiero que mi tío piense que soy como mi padre, no quiero decepcionarlo una vez más._

_Ya veo… quieres mucho a Iroh._

_Es lo único que tengo._

_Por qué te empeñas en ello._

_No entiendo._

_Iroh dice que no eres malo, si tuviera que preguntarle a Aang al respecto diría lo mismo, si tan sólo dejaras de actuar como un asesino a sueldo quizá Iroh no sería la única persona a tu lado._

_Claro, no sé qué tienes en mente, pero deja de hacerlo, no voy a caer._

_Tú que tienes en mente, Zuko, por qué me capturaste, dónde están mis amigos._

_La respuesta a la primer pregunta ya la sabes, el avatar vendrá corriendo por ti… en cuanto pueda._

_Qué quieres decir con eso._

_Soy un estratega, maestra agua, no creerías que sólo te capture como última medida, planeé todo._

_Explícate. _–El tono de autosuficiencia del príncipe comenzaba a exasperarte, qué diablos había hecho.

_Es sencillo, envenené al bisonte volador del Avatar, no creo que puedan alcanzarnos en algunos días, así, en cuanto ellos lleguen los tendré a mi merced, todo está preparado._

_¡Cómo pudiste hacer eso! Acaso no sabes lo que Appa significa._

_Sí, por eso mismo lo hice, es su transporte, su único medio de salir de esa estúpida isla donde te capturé._

_Appa no es sólo nuestro transporte, es nuestro amigo, eres un monstruo Zuko. _–viste a través de la puerta abierta de tu celda, el príncipe obstruía casi todo el espacio, pero si eras lo suficientemente rápida podías salir de ahí, no sabías cuantas oportunidades tenías, pero debías arriesgarte, sabías que estaban en tierra, el barco había dejado de moverse un tiempo atrás, además habías escuchado que mucho de los hombros bajaron del barco, con suerte sólo el príncipe engreído había quedado abordo, de ser sí, podrías pelear con él, sólo necesitabas llegar a cubierta.

_Cómo me llamaste._

_¡Monstruo!_ –Era ahora o nunca.

De repente sentiste que el cuerpo de la maestra agua se estrelló contra el tuyo, dejándote sin aire por un momento, ella se dirigía corriendo hacia la salida, no podías permitir que se escapara, ella no iba a arruinar tu plan, tampoco podías dejar que llegara a cubierta, era muy peligrosa si tenía agua a su alcance. Te pusiste de pie y corriste tras de ella, nadie te derribaba y vivía para contarlo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Creo que esto es todo lo que necesitamos, no sé cuánto tiempo más estemos en el mar antes de volver a pisar tierra así que compré provisiones suficientes._

_Pero general, esto es demasiado. _–Cinco enormes carretas repletas de comida, ropa, objetos aparentemente inútiles y obviamente té seguían de cerca al viejo general de la Nación del Fuego.

_Nunca es demasiado, capitán, créame, ahora, andando._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_No podrás escapar nunca, eres mi prisionera._

_Eso lo veremos._

Vaya que corría rápido, tú hacías tu mejor esfuerzo, pero el golpe que recibiste en el estómago cuando chocaron te había dejado un poco mal, el aire parecía no entrar a tus pulmones como deseabas por lo cual tu carrera se volvía más lenta, pero no te darías por vencido, en cuanto alcanzaran cubierta te enfrentarías a ella, estabas de suerte aún era de día y sus poderes no eran tan grandes como los tuyos.

Ya estabas cerca de cubierta, si lograbas llegar ahí a salvo podrías escapar, cerca del mar él no tendría oportunidad.

¡No! No era posible que se fuera, unos pasos más y alcanzarían la cubierta, no importaba si ella se había adelantado, las llamas surgiendo de tus manos ya habían crecido lo suficiente para detenerla.

Sentiste el aire golpeando tu rostro, lo habías logrado, ahora sólo debías bajar del bote, quizá una ola de agua sería mejor. De repente sentiste algo muy caliente acercándose, te diste la vuelta y apenas pudiste rodar hacia un lado para evitar las dos bolas de fuego que de otra manera se hubieran estrellado en tu espalda.

Esquivó tu fuego por nada, y entonces empezó la verdadera batalla. Sus brazos se cubrieron de agua, mientras yo producía llamas con mis pies y manos, mientras avanzaba la lucha dejó sólo de defenderse, entonces varias estacas de hielo volaban en mi dirección que evaporaba con el fuego de mis manos, en poco tiempo vi en su rostro la frustración que sentía, odiaba perder, en eso nos parecíamos.

_Deberías de darte por vencida, campesina._

_¡Nunca!_

_No puedes comparar tu habilidad con la mía, además el sol está en pleno, no podrás vencerme._

Lo sabías, estabas agotada, no habías comido ni dormido nada en un día y además no habías parado de llorar, tus fuerzas se estaban agotando, si no hacías algo pronto volverías a perder, además algo en su mirada te decía que esta vez nada detendría su ira, lo admitías: tenías miedo.

_¡Ríndete!_

_¡No!_

Si seguías así no ibas a resistir mucho tiempo más, tus fuerzas estaban al límite y los ataques del príncipe engreído eran cada vez más poderosos, sin tan sólo se nublara el día y lloviera, entonces sería diferente.

Notaste el cansancio en su rostro, su defensa era cada vez más débil y tus ataques estaban a nada de penetrar su barrera de hielo, también estabas cansado, tenías que encontrar la manera de vencerla de una vez por todas.

Ya no podías seguir, tus fuerzas se habían agotado, rezabas porque alguien llegara en ese momento a salvarte.

_Te rindes, campesina._

Querías contestarle, pero no podías perder la concentración si no querías que sus ataques penetraran.

El ataque final, si conjuntabas el poder de tus dos manos podrías crear una llama lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerla.

_Entonces prepárate, campesina._

Entonces viste como formó una enorme bola de fuego con sus manos, no podrías repeler el ataque, ya no tenías la fuerza suficiente, por favor que alguien llegara a ayudarte.

_¡Zuko!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al acercarte al barco habías escuchado los ruidos propios de una pelea, pensaste lo peor, seguramente tu sobrino estaría atacando a la maestra agua, dejaste a los demás soldados atrás y corriste lo más rápido que podías; entonces, cuando llegaste a bordo viste una enorme bola de fuego dirigirse hacia Katara, que ya no tenía casi fuerzas, seguramente ese ataque daría en el blanco, no permitirías que tu sobrino matara a alguien, menos a la joven de la tribu agua.

Te concentraste e inmediatamente mandaste otro ataque de fuego que al chocar contra el fuego de Zuko se desviara a su objetivo original.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras el fuego se acercaba tú intentabas mantenerte de pie y firme, sabías que no serviría de mucho, tu defensa colapsaría ante el poderoso ataque y peor aún, llegaría hasta ti, morirías calcinada por el ataque del exiliado príncipe de la Nación del Fuego.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tu tío había llegado en el momento más inoportuno, había desviado tu ataque, el ataque que de otro modo te habría dado la victoria.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando ambos ataques se encontraron la explosión creada por la colisión derrumbó el escudo de agua con el cual se defendía Katara y aunque con mucho menos fuerza, la maestra agua fue alcanzada por algo del fuego, instantáneamente cayó inconsciente al piso, había utilizado hasta la última gota de sus fuerzas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando el humo se disipó lo primero que viste fue la frágil figura de Katara tendida en el suelo, inconsciente.

_¡Katara!_

_Déjala, tío._

_Sobrino, cómo puede decir eso, está herida._

_Ella se lo buscó, intentó escapar._

_Pero no lo hizo, no puedo dejarla así._

_Es una maldita campesina._

_¡Basta, príncipe Zuko! Soldado, ayúdeme a llevar a la maestra agua a mi camarote._

_Tío si insistes en cuidarla yo…_

_Tú qué, sobrino._

_Tío, por Agni, por qué te preocupas por ella, ella no significa nada, es nadie._

_Es un ser humano, como tú y como yo._

_No nos compares._

_Tienes razón, ahora comienzo a dudar si tú sigues siendo humano o sólo un monstruo._

Al escuchar esa última palabra de tu tío algo dentro de ti se incendió, ella también te había llamado así, quizá tenía razón, ahora tu tío, la única familia que había estado contigo te consideraba un monstruo, tú no eras eso, al menos no querías serlo.

_Haz lo que quieras._

_Bien._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al parecer el ataque no le había hecho mucho daño, sólo presentaba una quemadura en su brazo izquierdo, no era nada aunque seguramente le dejaría una cicatriz, una en forma de llama.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Despertaste y notaste que de nuevo te encontrabas en un camarote y no en la prisión que ocuparas antes del incidente con el príncipe engreído, te había vencido y odiabas la idea de la derrota, maldito, ahora lo odiabas más, si no hubiera sido por Iroh quien sabe en donde y como estarías ahora, quizá él hubiera aventado tu cadáver al mar.

Intentaste levantarte y notaste un fuerte dolor de cabeza, tu mirada no podía enfocar nada, todo a tu alrededor daba vueltas, como te dolía todo, incluso tus piernas parecían no aguantarte, decidiste que lo mejor sería permanecer en la cama, sería una estupidez intentar levantarte en el estado en que estabas. En ese momento alguien llamó a tu puerta.

_Adelante._

_¡Hola Katar!_

_General Iroh._

_Llámame Iroh o tío, pero deja eso de los formalismos._

_No podría llamarlo tío._

_Por qué no._

_Porque…_

_Es por quién soy._

_¡No! No piense eso… es sólo que… bueno… está bien le diré tío Iroh._

_Eso está mejor, te traje algo de comer y ropa nueva, segura estas hambrienta, supongo que tu desmayo fue causado más por el cansancio que por el impacto del ataque._

_Quizá… por cierto, tío, gracias por salvarme, de no haber sido por usted yo estaría…_

_No termines Katara, es mejor no pensar en eso, no sé que le pasó a mi sobrino._

Ibas a decir algo, pero mejor decidiste callarte, finalmente Zuko era el sobrino de Iroh y él debía quererlo mucho.

_No hablas._

_No tengo nada bueno que decir._

_Entonces comamos, espero que no te moleste mi compañía._

_En lo absoluto._

Te ibas a levantar de la cama, pero de nuevo notaste ese mareo y además te diste cuenta de otra cosa, tu ropa estaba casi toda destrozada y dejaba ver algo de piel, más de la que te gustaría.

_Te dejare un momento sola en lo que te vistes y cuando estés lista toca la puerta, así sabré que puedo entrar._

_Sí… gracias tío Iroh._

_De nada, pequeña, espero que haya escogido bien, traje varios trajes, pertenecen a todas las naciones, incluso encontré algo de la tribu agua del norte._

_Qué bien, le agradezco mucho todo lo que hace por mí._

_No es nada, no te preocupes, ahora cámbiate, hay un poco de agua en el aguamanil que está en la mesa de la esquina._

_Gracias, no tardo nada._

Viste como Iroh salió lo más rápido que pudo para darte un poco de privacidad, afortunadamente el anciano no había visto nada inapropiado, pero aún así te sentías un poco avergonzada, te levantaste lentamente para evitar el mareo y te dirigiste hacia la mesa para tomar agua y asearte, por segunda vez en el día.

Después de que te aseaste examinaste las cajas que estaban al pie de tu cama, eran mínimo doce, seguro tío Iroh había comprado un vestido para cada día de la semana, las abriste y viste maravillada el contenido de cada una, las tres primeras cajas, que eran más pequeñas que las demás, contenían un par de zapatos que cada, unos eran azules, otros verdes y los últimos eran rojos, realmente había comprado cosas con los colores de las tres naciones aún existentes.

Después abriste las cajas más grandes, las cinco primeras contenían ropas de color rojo, las siguientes tres eran ropas pertenecientes al reino tierra y las últimas tres eran azules, sin duda tu color favorito. Te detuviste más tiempo en estas últimas y escogiste un vestido largo azul marino con vivos blancos, la tela era suave y se ajustaba perfectamente a tu cuerpo, era diferente a todo lo que alguna vez había usado, pero la verdad era que te encantaba.

Después de que tuviste todo listo tocaste a la puerta para que Iroh supiera que podía entrar.

_Impresionante, Katara, luces hermosa._

_Gracias, tío, debo reconocer que tiene un gusto exquisito._

_Gracias, supuse que te quedarían muy bien estas ropas, en cuanto las vi supe que eran para ti._

_De nuevo gracias, no sé cómo le pagare todo esto, compró tantas cosas._

_No te preocupes, fue un placer, hacía tanto que no teníamos una dama con nosotros, pasar tanto tiempo solo con hombres puede ser malo, créemelo._

_Sí, sé a lo que se refiere._

_Y no te preocupes por eso pagar, tu compañía será mi mejor pago._

_Entonces cuente con ella._

_Por cierto, cómo te sientes._

_Bien, gracias, siento algunos mareos y me cabeza duele un poco, pero supongo que pronto estaré bien._

_Me alegró, lamentó mucho lo de tu brazo izquierdo, creo que te dejara una marca._

Hasta el momento no habías reparado en tu brazo, ni siquiera cuando te aseaste, así que cuando Iroh lo mencionó instintivamente lo miraste y viste una marca no muy grande en forma de flama.

_No lo había notado, pero no importa, supongo que son las consecuencias por retar a un maestro fuego._

_Mi sobrino es un tonto._

_Si no le molesta, preferiría no hablar de su sobrino, tío Iroh._

_Tienes razón, mejor comamos y tomemos té._

_Sí, eso me parece bien._

Durante la comida ninguno habló, pero no fue un silencio incómodo el que se estableció entre ustedes, aquel anciano te hacía sentir segura, como si en verdad fuera tu tío o algo así, nadie te había tratado con tanta delicadeza desde que dejaras tu tribu, así que agradeciste haberte encontrado con alguien como el tío del príncipe Zuko.

_Tío Iroh, este no es su camarote, podía decirme donde estoy._

_Estás en tu camarote, mientras permanezcas con nosotros te quedaras aquí, podrás salir a cubierta si lo deseas, siempre y cuando no intentes nada, de acuerdo._

_Sí, no se preocupe, prometo comportarme._

_Gracias, Katara, yo te prometo que los guardias y mi sobrino te dejaran en paz_.

_Gracias._

_Te gustó la comida._

_Sí, estaba muy rica, tenía tiempo que no probaba algo tan rico._

_Me imagino, ¿quieres caminar un poco en cubierta?, ya anocheció, pero aún así el mar se ve hermoso._

_Sí, de hecho prefiero la noche al día, supongo que se debe a que el día no me tanta fuerzas como la noche y la luna._

_Es cierto, los maestros agua tienen más fuerza en las noches de luna, verdad._

_Sí, así es._

_Quizá por eso te recuperaste tan pronto, hoy es luna llena._

_No lo sabía, pero tiene sentido, después de comer me sentí como nueva._

_Entonces vamos._

_Claro._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tu tío había ido a hablar contigo, al parecer la maestra agua sólo tenía un extremo cansancio y una quemadura no muy grande que seguramente le dejaría una cicatriz, eso te hizo sentir un poco raro, tendría una cicatriz como tú, aunque claro, no sería tan grande y no tendría tantas connotaciones como tenía la tuya.

Estabas cansado, física y mentalmente, además tu tío seguía molesto contigo y odiabas eso, había ido a hablar contigo, pero parecía más que daba un informe, hubieras preferido que te gritara, que te regañara, pero no, se mostró indiferente y te odiaste por eso.

Después de cenar solo en tu camarote decidiste que lo mejor sería ir a dar una vuelta a cubierta, quizá el aire libre te ayudaría a despejar tu cabeza.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Es una noche hermosa, y la luna…_

_Sí, es una luna perfecta._

_Quizá si uso mi agua control para curar la quemadura y evitar la cicatriz._

_Crees que funcione._

_No lo sé, pero quizá sí, la quemadura es reciente y tal vez mis poderes curativos puedan ayudarme._

_Está bien, me gustaría ver como curas._

_Está bien, sólo tomaré un poco de agua del mar._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ibas tan absorto en tus pensamientos que no viste quien estaba en cubierta hasta que de pronto notaste como la maestra agua se preparaba para hacer uso de su agua control, no podías permitir eso.

_¡Cuidado tío!_ –Antes de que pudieras hacer algo notaste como una bola de fuego se acercaba a ti, de nuevo, inmediatamente lanzaste una látigo de agua para que el ataque no te diera de llena.

_Zuko, qué haces._

_Iba a atacarte._

_Claro que no, sólo iba a usar su agua control para curarse a ella misma._

_Pero…_

_Deberías de poner más cuidado, príncipe Zuko._

_Tío yo… lo siento._

_Será mejor que volvamos a nuestros camarotes Katara._

_Sí tío, en seguida._

_¡No es tu tío!_

_Él me pidió que lo llamara así y yo no veo por qué no puedo llamarlo así si él me lo permite._

_Pero no es tu tío, es mi tío._

_Como sea._

_Eres una insolente._

_Sí._

_Además permites que mi tío te compre miles de cosas, cuando seguramente en tu tribu sólo tenías una asquerosa muda de ropa._

Al segundo siguiente que tus palabras escaparon de tu boca sentiste como la mano de la maestra agua se estrellaba contra tu mejilla. Supusiste que te lo merecías.

_No vuelvas a insultarme, no te lo permitiré, entendiste._

_Cómo te atreves a hablarme así. _–Cuando te disponías a contestar a su agresión devolviéndole el golpe sentiste como una fuerte mano se cerraba sobre la tuya.

_Tío…_

_A una mujer no debe de tocársele, príncipe Zuko._

_Pero…_

_Katara, ve a tu camarote, yo debo hablar con mi sobrino._

_Sí._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Diste media vuelta y corriste a tu camarote, no querías ver ni oír el encuentro entre Iroh y Zuko, quizá te habías extralimitado pero estabas cansada de los insultos del príncipe, no te los merecías, aunque era cierto que Iroh te había comprado demasiadas cosas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Tío, por qué me detuviste._

_Ya sabes por qué lo hice, esta mañana casi matas a la maestra agua y ahora estabas a punto de golpearla, antes que nada la señorita Katara es una dama y no debes de tocarla, entendiste._

_Pero ella me golpeó._

_Y no pensante por un momento que lo merecías._

_Soy un príncipe._

_Sí, eso es cierto, pero ella es una mujer, deberías de respetarla._

_Por qué la defiendes tanto, nunca nos habíamos peleado hasta que ella llegó aquí._

_Hasta este momento es que tú comenzaste a actuar como una bestia, un canalla, por eso mismo te reprendo, Zuko tienes que aprender a respetar a los demás, Katara es una maestra agua poderosa y lo sabes, pero como dije antes, también es una dama, y supongo que puedes tratarla como tal, no es así._

_No lo sé… yo…_

_Piénsalo príncipe, ella estará con nosotros por algunos días, así que mejor intenta no insultarla, déjala en paz._

_Lo intentare._

_Por cierto, no crees que se veía linda con su ropa nueva._

_¡Tío! _–Al menos ya no estaba tan molesto contigo, o eso suponías, pues hasta bromeaba contigo.

_Piénsalo, Zuko, yo creo que se veía muy linda, es una joven atractiva y fuerte._

_Déjame en paz._

_Está bien, me voy a descansar, mañana te espero al amanecer para tu entrenamiento._

_Sí._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Si tan sólo tu sobrino no fuera tan ciego, la maestra agua en verdad era hermosa y si Zuko lo notaba a tiempo, quizá su carácter tierno hiciera maravillas con el príncipe, después de todo el amor cambia a las persona, ¿o no?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Te quedaste en cubierta un poco más… pensando en lo que te había dicho tu tío, finalmente tenía razón, como siempre, ella era una mujer y nunca antes te habías atrevido a insultar a una o a levantar la mano contra una, pero ella… ella te sacaba de quicio, la odiabas, era tan… no sabías como definirla, pero no la soportabas, su cabello, y sus ojos, eran lindos, pero no, ella era una campesina, no podía gustarte, aunque era cierto, esa noche se veía hermosa, el azul siempre le había sentado bien y ese vestido… tu tío tenía buen gusto, muy buen gusto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Estabas recostada en la cama cuando escuchaste pequeños golpes en tu puerta.

_Adelante._

_Katara_

_¡Zuko! Qué haces aquí._

_Vine a proponerte una tregua._

_¡Qué!_

_Quieres calmarte, vas a despertar a todos._

_Perdón._

_Mi tío quiere tenerte como su invitada y yo no quiero tener problemas con él, en verdad lo aprecio y odio pelear con él, así que si para estar bien con él debo de tratarte como a una dama lo haré, espero que tú te comportes._

_Eres extraño, sabías._

_Disculpa._

_Sí, pareces un ser sin sentimientos, pero en el fondo no eres tan malo._

_Olvídalo, pensé que podía hablar contigo, pero ya veo que no. –_Ibas a salir de la habitación cuando su voz te detuvo.

_Espera, no quise molestarte._

Viste como se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a ti, en verdad se veía muy bien, el azul marino resaltaba el claro de sus ojos y la faja que rodeaba su cintura ayudaba a acentuar la pequeñez de ésta, además la tela se pegaba a ella como una segunda piel y… _deja de pensar eso_, te reprendiste mentalmente.

_Qué te pasa, por qué me ves así._

_Qué, yo… este… nada._

_Ves, eres raro, pero está bien, aceptó la tregua, sé que le importas mucho a Iroh y él ha hecho mucho por mí, no quiero causarle problemas._ –Después que terminó de hablar extendió su mano, tú dudaste un momento pero finalmente le diste la mano, en cuando tu piel tocó la de ella sentiste una ola de electricidad recorrer todo tu cuerpo. _Qué diablos significaba eso._ Soltaste su mano como si quemara.

_Entonces estamos en una tregua._

_Así es, hasta que vengan a rescatarme._

_Me parece justo._

_Hasta mañana, Zuko._

_Adiós._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Te retiraste rápidamente de su camarote, sería más correcto decir que corriste, qué había pasado ahí adentro, no tenía sentido, tú no podías sentir nada por una insignificante campesina, ella era bonita, sí y qué, tú eras un príncipe, aunque estuvieras exiliado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Después de que se fue, corriste a tu cama y te acostaste, qué significaba eso que sentiste cuando sus manos se tocaron, era como si un rayo se hubiera metido en tu cuerpo y lo hubiera sacudido desde lo más profundo, pero por qué te había pasado eso con él, él era el enemigo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cerraste cuidadosamente la puerta de tu camarote en cuanto viste como tu sobrino entraba corriendo al suyo, sólo era cuestión de tiempo, sí, lo presentías, Katara podía ser lo que estabas buscando desde hace mucho, podía ser el bálsamo que curara todas las heridas de tu sobrino, todas las cicatrices.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al día siguiente te despertaste cuando aún era muy temprano, apenas había salido el sol, pero ya no podías permanecer en la cama, te levantaste y te estiraste, nunca te habías levantado tan temprano, caminaste hacia al aguamanil y viste que el agua sucia había sido remplazada por agua limpia, la cogiste y te aseaste, después escogiste entre uno de tus nuevos vestidos, el día parecía ser muy caluroso, revisaste todo y lo que mejor serviría para hoy era un conjunto de la nación del fuego, éste consistía en una falda que llegaba a tus rodillas con aberturas a ambos lados y unos leggins que cubría hasta tu pantorrilla, la parte superior era un top que llegaba un poco arriba del ombligo y con un solo tirante, era un poco atrevido para ti, pero supusiste que serviría para combatir el calor del día.

Cepillaste tu cabello y lo volviste a dejar suelto, así podías cubrir un poco la desnudez de tus brazos, saliste a cubierta, era muy temprano, con suerte nadie estaría levantado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Durante toda la noche un imagen te torturo con sueños nada apropiados para un príncipe, estúpida maestra agua, por qué tenía que verse tan bien con las ropas que le había comprado tu tío. Cuando viste que el sol comenzaba a asomarse en el horizonte agradeciste que no pudieras seguir durmiendo y te alistaste para tu entrenamiento, seguro un poco de ejercicio te ayudaría a distraerte.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En el momento que te acercaste a cubierta escuchaste ruidos de pelea, corriste para asegurarte que nada malo estuviera pasando, cuando por fin llegaste al lugar viste la imagen más perturbadora, el príncipe estaba atacando a sus soldados, aunque eso no era lo perturbante, sino que él no llevaba camisa.

_Katara, que gusto que estés aquí, así podremos tomar té mientras mi sobrino practica._

Seguramente los ratones o algo se habían comido tu lengua porque simplemente no podías articular palabra, él se veía tan bien, era fuerte, sin duda practicaba mucho, _Katara deja de pensar esas cosas_.

_Se ve bien, no crees, Katara, mi sobrino practica mucho._

Las palabras de Iroh te sacaron de tu admiración y cuando volteaste a verlo pudiste percibir una ligera y pícara sonrisa, que pena, seguro te habías quedado mirando como una idiota pervertida, no podía ser.

_Sí, me impresiona que ataque con tanta fuerza a sus soldados, no cree que pueda lastimarlos._

_Oh… no, nada de eso, todo está bien, ahora ven conmigo._

_Sí, claro._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En cuanto escuchaste su nombre algo dentro de ti se encendió, de pronto sentiste una necesidad de demostrar todas tus habilidades, querías lucirte, por qué, sepa Agni, pero no podías quedar mal frente a ella, te alegraste de no llevar nada que cubriera tus músculos, tanto tiempo practicando te había proporcionado un excelente cuerpo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Viste con mucho gusto la práctica del príncipe, era tan poderoso, definitivamente había mejorado mucho con el tiempo, además mientras atacaba a los soldados sus músculos se movían con tal soltura y se veía tan bien que no podías evitar el sonrojo que cubría tus mejillas, nunca habías un hombre tan atractivo, aunque Zuko no podía resultarte atractivo, no podías pensar en eso, dejaste de observarlo y te concentraste en tu té.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En definitiva esos dos se sentían atraídos, lo supiste hace mucho y te alegraba, eran tan diferentes, pero al mismo tiempo tan parecidos, por eso cuando tu sobrino te contó su plan lo apoyaste sin reservas, necesitabas que ellos se conocieran, que él dejara caer sus barreras ante ella y se dejara finalmente conquistar, aún estaba a tiempo, y ella parecía simplemente perfecta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Pasó bastante tiempo antes de que la práctica terminara, al menos eso sentiste, y por primera vez aceptaste gustoso la taza de té que tu tío te ofrecía.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Hoy estuviste muy bien, Zuko, mejor que ningún otro día, me pregunto si es porque teníamos visitas._

_¡Tío!_

_Qué, yo no dije nada malo, verdad que no, Katara._

Ella no dejaba de ver su té, como si fuera lo más interesante en la vida, te sentiste herido en tu orgullo, acaso había estado haciendo eso mientras practicabas, no te había visto, te habías esforzado el doble.

_Katara._

_Eh… sí, está bien._

_Creo que no estabas escuchando, Katara._

_Ah… yo… lo siento, creo que hace mucho calor._

Desde que Zuko se había acercado intentaste evitar mirar hacia arriba, aún seguía sin algo que cubriera su pecho, seguro si lo veías así te quedarías mirando como una tonta, no podías permitirte eso.

_Sí, eso es cierto._

_Creo que regresaré a mi camarote._

_Ah no, nada de eso, ahora iremos a comer algo._

_Yo… bueno… yo preferiría comer más tarde._

_No, no, nada de eso, hoy comeremos los tres juntos, verdad sobrino._

_Como quieras tío._

_Bien, bien, ahora vamos._

_Sí._

Te levantaste rápidamente, con tu vista aún fija en el suelo.

_Zuko, dale tu mano a Katara, parece que nunca te enseñe modales jovencito._

_Sí, claro tío._

Le ofreciste tu brazo a la maestra del agua y ella dudó un poco antes de aceptarlo, de nuevo sentiste electricidad cuando ella te tocó. _Diablos._

_Creo que me adelantare un poco, así tendré todo listo. _–Antes de que cualquiera de ustedes pudiera decir algo, Iroh había desaparecido, cómo podía ser tan rápido.

_Estás bien._

_Eh… sí._

_No lo parece._

_Sí, sí, estoy bien… es sólo que… bueno yo…_

_No te entiendo._

_Es que no tienes camisa. _–Sus palabras salieron muy rápido, pero aún así las entendiste perfectamente.

_Lo, lo siento._

_Está bien, es sólo que… bueno, no estoy acostumbrada._

_Lo sé, perdóname. Si no te molesta, parece por mi cuarto por algo de ropa y después iremos al comedor._

_Está bien._

La ponías nerviosa, lo supiste por su manera de hablar, de caminar, un poco insegura, lo notaste por su insistencia de dirigir su mirada al suelo, el príncipe Zuko ponía nerviosa a la maestra agua del Avatar, aunque si éramos honestos ella también te ponía nervioso, hoy se veía mejor que ayer, si eso era posible, el rojo le sentaba bien.

_Sabes, te queda bien el rojo._

_Gracias, tío Iroh tiene muy buen gusto._

_Sí, es cierto._

_Pero me compró muchas cosas, nunca podré pagárselas._

_No te preocupes, es dinero de la Nación del Fuego, no tienes que devolverlo._

_Al contrario._

_Tenemos mucho, no hay problema._

_Como sea._

_Lo siento, dije algo que no debía._

_No, está bien, es cierto, si es dinero de la Nación del Fuego no tengo que devolverlo, seguro se lo robaron a alguien más._

Al segundo de haber dicho eso te arrepentiste, finalmente Iroh y ahora el príncipe se habían portado bien contigo.

_Lo siento, no quise decir eso._

_No te preocupes, tienes razón, de hecho mi tío y yo lo robamos, se lo quitamos a un tipo de la Nación del Fuego, un imbécil._

_No te cae muy bien ese sujeto, verdad._

_No, lo odio. Siempre me está persiguiendo._

_Sé cómo te sientes, a mí también me han perseguido._

_Perdón._

_¿Disculpa?_

_Dije perdón._

_Por qué._

_Por siempre estar detrás de ustedes, he experimentado eso y es muy desagradable._

_Sí, la verdad es que sí, pero no te preocupes, sé que esto sólo es una tregua, en cuanto mis amigos vengan por mí comenzaremos de nuevo, supongo que por eso ya no quiero pelear contigo, tendré que hacerlo más tarde, mejor guardo mis energías, además la última vez que peleamos pude terminar muy mal._

_También lamento mucho eso, no debí de…_

_Olvídalo, mejor hay que apresurarnos, tengo un poco de hambre._

_Sí, no me tardo nada, sólo tomo una camisa y ya._

_Sí, está bien._

Sin haberse dado cuenta habían llegado a tu camarote, habían platicado como viejos amigos, incluso sentiste que se relajaba mientras conversaban, ella era diferente y tú también eras diferente con ella, te hacía sentir bien, no sabías por qué, qué tenía ella que te daba confianza.

Esperaste paciente en la puerta del príncipe, era tan extraño, ya no te sentían mal cerca de él, era diferente al Zuko que siempre estaba detrás de ustedes, cazándolos, sin tan sólo eso pudiera cambiar, quizá, sólo quizá, tú podría fijarte en él, después de todo era apuesto, muy apuesto.

_Listo._

_Andando._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando los viste entrar como si fueran viejos amigos no pudiste reprimir una sonrisa, ahora veías con más esperanzas el futuro.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Qué bien que llegaron, tardaron un poco._

_Perdón, tío, es que su sobrino tuvo que pasar a su camarote._

_Por qué, pensé que con este calor preferiría quedarse sin camisa._

_Sí… bueno… es que yo se lo pedí._

_Oh… te incomodó ver a mi sobrino sin camisa._

_Este… no… bueno no exactamente, es sólo que… pues no estoy acostumbrada._

_No te preocupes Katara, él tampoco, se pone rojo cada que te ve._

_¡Tío! _–Querías aventarle algo a tu tío, por qué tenía que decirle a la maestra agua que te sonrojabas, ella no lo había notado.

_En serio._

_Sí, ayer en la noche que salió de tu camarote se fue corriendo al suyo, creo que se puso nervioso._

_De verdad._

_Podríamos cambiar de tema._

_Por qué, yo estoy disfrutando esta conversación._

_Yo también._

_Sí, pero yo no._

_Que aguafiestas eres, sobrino._

_Y de que quiere hablar, príncipe Zuko._

_Ja, que simpática, como si en verdad me respetaras, mejor dime sólo mi nombre._

_Está bien, Zuko, de qué quieres hablar._

_De lo que sea, menos de mí._

_Pero eres un tema muy interesante._

_Seguro y si mejor hablamos de ti._

_De mí, soy muy aburrida._

_No lo creo, sobre todo cuando te sonrojas cuando estoy sin camisa y cuando tiemblas cuando te toco._

_No tiemblo._

_Te doy miedo._

_Para nada._

_Entonces te gusto._

_Já, claro que no._

_Entonces…_

_Nada, mejor cambiemos de tema._

_Pero si yo me estoy divirtiendo._

_Pero yo no._

Viste como una ligera sonrisa se formaba en los labios de tu sobrino, hacía mucho que no veías ese gesto, definitivamente debía sonreír más a menudo, era un joven muy apuesto y la maestra agua era perfecta para él, todo estaba saliendo bien, muy bien.

_Entonces hablemos de té._

_¡Tío! _–Ahora los dos protestaron a la vez, fue extraño, pero no pudiste evitar sonreír, te sentiste bien, aunque no debías ponerte cómoda, tus amigos vendrían en cualquier momento, al recordar a Aang, Sokka y Toph, te entristeciste.

Viste como pasó de la alegría a la tristeza, no te gustaba verla triste, preferirías verla enojada que triste.

_Está todo bien, Katara._

_Sí, es sólo que pensé en mis amigos._

_Ellos están bien, Katara, te lo prometo._

_Como lo sabes, tú envenenaste a Appa, que tal si no sobrevivió._

_Claro que sobrevivió, no quería matarlo, sólo retrasarlos._

_Pero…_

_Katara, tranquilízate, tus amigos deben estar bien y pronto estarán aquí, sólo deben dejar descansar al bisonte y nada malo le pasará, créeme._

_Sí, perdón._

_Está bien, ahora comamos._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Sokka, hacia donde crees que se dirigieron._

_No lo sé, Aang, lo más seguro es que vayan hacia Ba Sing Se, es la ciudad que queda más cerca de donde estamos, bueno, la única ciudad grande, aunque hay varias pequeñas._

_En cuanto Appa esté bien, revisaremos en cada uno de ellas, no podemos perder a Katara._

_No se preocupen chicos, seguramente encontraremos a Katara, de hecho, en este momento el príncipe ya debe haberse arrepentido de llevársela, con el carácter de la princesa de azúcar seguro ya la abandonó en cualquier puerto._

_¡Toph!_

_Qué, es la verdad, ustedes lo saben._

_Quizá…_

_Lo mejor será planear el plan de ataque, aún faltan unos días para que podamos movernos de aquí, en el mensaje que dejaron esos idiotas de la Nación del Fuego dijeron que debíamos dejar descansar cinco días a Appa si no queríamos que algo malo le pasara._

_Oigan chicos, y no han pensado que pudieron mentirnos._

_No lo creo Toph, el mensaje no lo dejó Zuko, lo dejó su tío y el anciano parece ser diferente._

_Supongo que tienes razón aunque…_

_No sigas, Toph, lo mejor será obedecer lo que ellos dicen, no debes de poner en peligro la vida de Appa._

_Sí, tienes razón, mejor planeemos nuestra estrategia, yo podría encerrar a esos malditos de la Nación del Fuego en su barquito._

_No, eso sería peligroso, podríamos herir a Katara._

_Sí, es cierto, pero puedo hacerlo después de que la rescatemos._

_Eso sí me parece una gran idea Toph._

_Gracias, Sokka, estoy llena de ellas._

_Hay que concentrarnos chicos, no podemos arriesgar a Katra._

_Ya lo sabemos, pies ligeros._

_Lo que más quiero es darle una paliza a ese príncipe engreído._

_Ya somos dos._

_Tres._

_Bien, supongo que podríamos secuestrarlo, no creen._

_Sería una venganza perfecta._

_Sí, eso sería muy bueno._

_No, no haremos lo que ellos hacen, sólo rescataremos a Katara y después iremos a Ba Sing Se._

_Que aburrido eres, Aang._

_Quizá, pero no debemos hacer lo que ellos hacen, nosotros somos diferentes._

_Lo sabemos Aang._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los días pasaron rápidamente, cada vez la convivencia con los tripulantes del barco de Zuko era más sencilla, parecía que ya no te veía con tanto odio, suponías que ninguno de ellos era como los demás habitantes de la Nación del Fuego, no todos eran malos, ¿o sí?, no podías odiar a toda una nación por su gobernante, quizá lo único malo era el señor del fuego.

_Señorita Katara._

_Dime, Kia._

_El príncipe Zuko la está esperando para su entrenamiento._

_Voy en seguida, gracias._

_Con permiso._

Después de todo tu rapto no había resultado tan mal, finalmente habías llegado a conocer mucho más al príncipe exiliado, entendías sus motivos, aunque no los compartieras, suponías que tú también hubieras echo cualquier cosa para recuperar el amor de tu padre, sin embargo sabías que un padre siempre ama a su hijo, Ozai no amó nunca a su hijo y finalmente Zuko lo había entendido, aunque no pudo evitar sentir dolor.

Después de recoger tu cabello en un rodete tras tu cabeza corriste a cubierta, era apenas el amanecer, pero hacía un rato que el Zuko había iniciado su práctica, ahora era tu turno para remplazar a los ya cansados soldados.

_¡Hey! Príncipe Zuko, listo para perder._

_Claro, campesina._

Ahora esa palabra ya no te molestaba, se había vuelto un juego entre ustedes.

_Deberías cuidar tu boca._

_Lo pensaré, ahora en guardia._

Entonces comenzó otro día más junto al príncipe exiliado y su tripulación.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Katara, esta comida está deliciosa._

_Gracias, tío, me alegra que le haya gustado._

_Dónde aprendiste a cocinar así, Kat._

_Mi abuela me enseñó, además de ser una guerrera debía aprender a cumplir con mis deberes de mujer para cuando me casara._

_Estabas comprometida antes de salir de tu tribu._

_No, nunca conocí a alguien que cumpliera con mis expectativas, todos eran hombres demasiados preocupados por sí mismos y no querían una compañera sino una ama de casa abnegada, dudo mucho que pueda satisfacer a alguien así, supongo que siempre seré soltera, pero eso no me importa._

_Son unos idiotas si no ven lo valiosa que eres._

_Gracias, Zuko, pero eso no importa._

_Oye Katara, no te gustaría algún día tener tu familia._

_Pues… la verdad sí, pero no creo encontrar a ese hombre especial que vea a la mujer que hay en mí, no sólo a la madre, o a la ama de casa._

_Mi sobrino tiene razón, si no ven lo grandiosa que eres es que están ciegos._

_Quizá._

_Por cierto, Katara, hoy tendremos una noche musical, nos encantaría que nos acompañaras._

_Claro, encantada._

_Es más una noche de talentos, mi sobrino hará una muestra de fuego control._

_Yo puedo hacer una demostración de agua control._

_No es sólo una demostración de fuego control, yo puedo hacer figuras con mi fuego, toda clase de figuras._

_Oh… yo alguna vez vi a alguien hacer eso, Aang se asustó mucho cuando el maestro fuego me escogió como su ayudante, de hecho nos descubrieron por eso, casi nos atrapan esa vez._

_Ustedes sí que saben divertirse, verdad._

_Lo intentábamos._

_Bueno, pero entonces que piensas hacer._

_Mmm no lo sé, yo no sé hacer figuras con el agua, pero podría hacer una danza tradicional de la tribu agua del sur._

_Enserio, eso sería magnífico, Katara._

_Sólo espero que me salga bien, a mí nunca me enseñaron esa danza porque es algo que aprenden sólo las mujeres que están comprometidas, pero yo iba a escondidas a ver las clases, así que quizá pueda hacerlo._

_Por qué sólo pueden aprenderlo las mujeres comprometidas._

_Pues… es que supone que ese baile sólo puede verlo el hombre con el que te vas a casar._

_Pero entonces tú no puedes hacerlo._

_Claro que sí, de todos modos yo nunca me voy a casar, así que qué más da._

_No digas eso, mejor piensa en otra cosa._

_No, no tengo ningún otro talento, así que haré la danza._

_Yo estoy de acuerdo._

_Pero tío._

_No te preocupes, Zuko, yo nunca entendí por qué esa danza era tan especial, a mí siempre me pareció inofensiva._

_Quizá tengas razón._

_Ahora ya tenemos todo el programa cubierto, si no te molesta, Katara, tú serás la última._

_Está bien._

_De acuerdo, ahora me retiro porque debo de ir a prepararme, debo vocalizar y calentar mi voz._

_Está bien tío, lo veo más tarde._

_Sí, adiós._

_Katara._

_Dime Zuko._

_No crees que deberías hacer algo diferente para la noche de talentos._

_No, por qué._

_Es que, si tu tribu prohíbe a las jóvenes bailar eso a menos que lo hagan para sus esposos debe ser por algo._

_No, creo que nosotros somos muy tradicionalistas, ya te lo dije, para mí siempre fue un simple baile, nunca vi nada malo en él._

_Está bien, después de todo, qué puede salir mal, verdad._

_Exacto, yo ya quiero verte en acción, ese día que vimos al maestro fuego me encantó, todo era tan real, y fue muy emocionante._

_Espero que te guste mi acto, voy antes que tú._

_Qué bien, así todos quedaran impresionados contigo y nadie pronto atención a mi danza, la verdad espero que me salga bien, la "aprendí" cuando era muy joven._

_Eres una niña traviesa no es así._

_Algo así._

_Tú también tienes que irte a preparar._

_No, yo ya estoy listo._

_Bueno… yo tengo que ir a cambiarme, con este vestido no puedo hacer mi danza._

_Por qué._

_Necesito más libertad._

_Pero te ves linda con ese vestido._

En ese momento ambos se sonrojaron, últimamente ambos se decían cumplidos como si fuera lo más normal, pero aún así se sonrojaban al escuchar al otro, era extraño, parecían los mejores amigos, sin embargo su relación iba más allá, Zuko era sobreprotector y veía con malos ojos a cualquiera de los tripulantes que posara su vista en ella, era posesivo y aunque Katara lo reprendía a veces, le gustaba sentir que él se preocupaba por ella.

_Gracias, pero en verdad debo cambiarme, te veo en la noche._

_Está bien, paso por ti._

_Sí._

_El evento empieza a las siete, te veo cinco minutos antes._

_De acuerdo, te espero._

La viste salir y te quedaste mirando su lugar vacío, extrañabas su presencia, aunque sonara ridículo no te gustaba que se fuera, además el vestido que traía era perfecto, era uno de los vestidos que tenían los colores del reino tierra, como todo lo que tu tío había comprado era una prenda ceñida a su figura, y la hacía ver hermosa, además con su cabello recogido en un rodete, con sólo unos cuantos mechones delineando su rostro, se veía hermosa, perfecta, por qué tenía que irse a cambiar.

Dejaste tus ensoñaciones y te dispusiste a dejar el comedor, irías a tu recámara a descansar un poco, faltaban cerca de dos horas para el espectáculo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Corriste a tu camarote y buscaste desesperadamente algo que pudiera servirte para tu baile, en realidad tú nunca viste nada de malo en el baile ritual de tu tribu, quizá usaban ropa un poco "provocativa", pero no era nada del otro mundo, al menos eso pensabas, sin embargo no tenías nada apropiado para realizar la danza, todo tu ropa era muy justa y larga, aunque quizá pudieras hacer algunos arreglos, suponías que tío Iroh no se molestaría.

Sacaste de tu pequeño armario improvisado el vestido azul que usaste la primer noche, era hermoso, en verdad que sí, viste que si hacías algunos cortes en las piernas y a la altura de tu cintura quedaría perfecto y reutilizable, lo mejor de todo era que aún tenías tiempo, eso aunado a tu experiencia como costurera te serviría de mucho.

Te colocaste el vestido y marcaste cuidadosamente los lugares donde debías hacer arreglos, después te lo quitaste y corriste a ver a uno de los soldados para que te ayudara a conseguir lo que necesitabas, en quince minutos estabas de vuelta en tu camarote, te pusiste a cortar y coser y en una hora tenías listo el vestido.

Habías hechos unos cortes verticales a lo largo de las piernas, lo que te permitía mayor movilidad, luego, habías cortado parte de la tela que cubría tu estómago dejando sujeta la parte alta del vestido tan sólo por unas finísimas tiras de tela, la faja que marcaba tu cintura la habías aunado a tus caderas, resaltado esa parte de tu cuerpo, además habías quitado una de las mangas del vestido y cortado en diagonal la parte izquierda de modo que el corte fuera muy similar al del top rojo que solías usar para entrenar con Zuko, era cómodo y evitaba que te acaloraras demasiado, y además dejaba al descubierto tu cicatriz en forma de flama, no sabías por qué, pero te gustaba esa marca.

Después de dejar el vestido corriste a asearte nuevamente y desenredaste tu cabello, dejándolo suelto, se vería mejor cuando hicieras tu baile. A las seis cincuenta y cinco en punto Zuko tocó a la puerta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Habías estado esperando ansioso por verla, se había vuelto una rutina estar juntos, pero era una rutina que disfrutabas, finalmente tenías una amiga, una hermosa y cariñosa amiga, así que no podías pasar mucho tiempo sin ella, excepto cuando dormías, aunque aún en tus sueños estabas con ella, por eso cuando la hora llegó, te levantaste de tu cama y corriste a su puerta, después de que tocaste esperaste unas milésimas de segundos, cuando te disponías a tocar de nuevo la puerta se abrió y tuviste frente a ti la visión más hermosa en todo el planeta.

_Katara… te ves hermosa._

_Gracias, Zuko, tú también te ves bien._

_Gracias, no te voy a dejar sola un momento._

_Perdón._

_No pienso dejarte sola con mis soldados, eres una tentación para ellos._

_Claro que no, Zuko, que tonterías dices, ellos sólo me ven como una jovencita, casi una niña._

Si tan sólo supiera que ninguno de mis soldados la ven como a una niña, para todos ellos es una mujer sumamente interesante, atractiva, que acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que podía causar en los hombres a su alrededor.

_Zuko, sigues aquí._

_Sí, perdón, estaba pensando._

_Ya me di cuenta, en qué pensabas._

_En que eres un poco inocente Katara._

_Mmmm…_

_No importa, olvídalo, vamos o llegaremos tarde._

_Sí, estoy ansiosa por ver a los demás._

Sí ellos también estaban ansiosos por verla a ella, tu tío se había encargado de decirle a toda la tripulación que hoy en la noche de talentos la señorita Katara bailaría una danza tradicional de la tribu agua. Pero que ninguno se atreviera a verla de una manera extraña, sino terminaría calcinado al instante.

_Zuko, deberías de regresar a la tierra, parece que andas en otro lado._

_No, no, discúlpame, estaba intentando acordarme de lo que los demás harán._

_Oh… está bien, yo ya quiero verlos._

_Sí, yo también._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Aang, por fin podremos ir en busca de Katara, al parecer Appa ya está restablecido, pensé que nunca se recuperaría._

_Yo pensé lo mismo Sokka, pero ahora ya podemos partir, mañana al amanecer tomaremos rumbo hacia Ba Sing Se._

_Sí._

_Bueno, bueno, mañana nos vamos, por ahora quieren callarse y dejarme dormir._

_Perdón Toph._

_Vaya que tiene mal genio, no crees Aang._

_Un poco._

_Los estoy oyendo y más les vale que se callen si no quieren terminar enterrados en la tierra._

_Ya, ya, cálmate Toph, que descanses._

_Hasta mañana, pies ligeros._

_Dulces sueños Toph._

_Igualmente Sokka._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_¡Katar! Te ves bellísima, me alegra tanto verte aquí con nosotros, ese vestido es nuevo, no recuerdo haberlo comprado._

_Oh, no, yo arreglé uno de los vestidos que me regaló, espero que no le moleste, es que no tenía nada apropiado para esta noche._

_Para nada, pequeña, el vestido se ve maravilloso, pareces una ninfa, no es así Zuko._

_Sí, tío, se ve hermosa._

_Gracias, pero exageran._

No exagerabas, en cuanto tú y Katara alcanzaron la cubierta no pudiste evitar ver las miradas que todos los soldados le daban, la verdad era que parecía una diosa del agua, además toda tu tripulación era bastante joven, pero no podían ver así a Katara, ella era tu invitada, ellos no tenían derecho a posar su mirada en ella.

_Señorita Katara, luce bellísima esta noche._

_Muchas gracias, Kia, tú también luces muy bien._

_Gracias señorita._

_Soldado se le ofrece algo más._

_No, no señor._

_Entonces retírese vamos a dar comienzo a la noche de talentos._

_Zuko, no tenías que ser tan rudo con el pobre Kia, él sólo quería darme un cumplido._

_No me importa._ –E inmediatamente que dijiste eso tu brazo dejó su mano y se posesionó en su cintura, ella era tu invitada, tu maestra agua, nadie tenía derecho a verla, de pronto sentiste que esa noche de talentos era una mala idea.

Sentiste el fuerte agarre de Zuko en tu cintura, sin duda era un hombre posesivo, pero eso en él no te molestó, sabías que lo hacía para cuidarte, aunque tú sola podías hacerlo, a él le gustaba sentirse útil y tú te sentías segura con él a tu lado.

_Bien, bien, por favor todos tomen asiento, la noche de talentos va a comenzar, el día de hoy tenemos un gran programa, contaremos con la participación por primera vez del príncipe Zuko y la señorita Katara, además cada uno de los integrantes de la tripulación deleitara a todos con alguna pieza musical, actuación o lo que mejor le parezca, ahora demos por iniciada nuestra reunión._

En cuanto tu tío terminó de hablar todos formaron un círculo alrededor de una pequeña fogata que estaba en el centro de la "pista", la luz de ésta alumbraba a todos, aunque era ayudada por la luz de la luna, que aunque no estaba llena, brindaba con gran resplandor.

Poco a poco a todos los tripulantes pasaron al centro y comenzaron a hacer cosas que ni tú sabías que podían hacer, algunos hicieron malabarismo, otros más hicieron actos de magia, claro la ayudante siempre era Katara, a pesar de tu renuencia a dejarla ir, otro tantos tocaron instrumentos raros o cantaron con una voz que nunca pensaste que tuvieran, el penúltimo en actuar fue tu tío quien "deleitó" a todos con su "melodioso" canto, después llegó tu turno.

Viste como Zuko se preparó para hacer su actuación, su vestimenta era incluso diferente a la que usaba todos los días, los pantalones rojos con las botas negras seguían igual, pero hoy su camisa era negra en lugar de roja, con algunos vivos rojos que cruzaban en forma de equis tanto al frente como la parte trasera, el negro le quedaba muy bien, resaltaba aún más la palidez de su piel, definitivamente era alguien apuesto y él lo sabía.

Tomaste tu posición como si te dispusieras a hace fuego control, te concentraste y dejaste que el fuego fluyera de tus manos, primero hiciste figuras sencillas: espirales, hojas de árbol, flores, luego hiciste animales, una variada cantidad, el más impresionante fue tu dragón, la cara de Katara se iluminó cuando lo vio, te gustaba que te viera, desde que estaba con ustedes, te gustaba tenerla cerca mientras practicabas o hacías cualquier cosa, siempre lograba que te esforzaras al máximo, para terminar tu acto hiciste un enorme ramo de rosas y lo posaste ante el rostro de la maestra agua, ella estaba encantada.

_¡Bravo! Excelente príncipe Zuko, fue una gran actuación._

_Gracias, tío._

_¡Wow! Zuko, estuviste genial, y tu dragón… nunca creí que pudieras hacer eso y gracias por las flores._

_De nada, quizá algún día podamos comprar unas de verdad._

_Sí, quizá._

_Bueno, Katara es tu turno, estás lista._

_Sí, tío, enseguida voy._

Te dispusiste a tomar tu lugar al lado de tu tío, querías ver el espectáculo en el mejor lugar posible, ella se colocó en el centro y esperaste ansioso por ver su baile.

_Señorita Katara, si quiere nosotros podemos acompañarla con algo de música._

_Sí, eso sería genial chicos, aunque no sé cuál es la melodía, quizá si comienzo a bailar y después ustedes me siguen._

_Está bien._

De repente la luna brilló con una intensidad inusitada, como si brillara más sólo para ella, colocó sus manos como si fuera a realizar agua control, pero en lugar de convocar su elemento comenzó con movimientos rítmicos y pausados, sus caderas seguían las ondulaciones que marcaban sus manos, era un baile en extremo sensual y no eras el único que lo pensaba, ahora entendías porque sólo lo aprendían las mujer que se iban a casar y porque _sólo_ lo bailaban a sus parejas, maldijiste por lo bajo la inocencia de Katara.

De pronto el ritmo aumentó y con ello sus caderas se movían de una manera más insinuante, como podía decir que no veía nada malo en el baile, todo estaba mal, bueno, no es que estuviera mal, de hecho era perfecto, pero no para que toda tu tripulación la viera.

En menos de lo que pensaste el baile llegó a su fin, para el gran final Katara se arrodilló justo frente a ti, su respiración estaba agitada, pero sus ojos brillaban más que nunca, tú te perdiste en ellos fácilmente y antes de que pudieras pensar como una persona sensata tomaste su mano, la levantaste del suelo y la sacaste de la vista de todos, te había bastado ver sus miradas durante el baile, no dejarías que se acercaran a ella, ella era _tuya_, después de pensar eso, te dista cuenta, por primera vez, que te habías enamorado de la maestra agua, de hecho, comprendiste que te habías enamorado mucho antes de capturarla, por eso habías decidido llevártela.

Después de la emoción que te proporcionó el baile tu corazón latió mucho más fuerte cuando sentiste su mano sobre la tuya y la fuerza que imprimió para levantarte rápidamente y sacarte del campo de visión de todos, por qué estaba haciendo eso, no le había gustado tu baile, tú habías bailado para él, sólo para él. Volteaste a ver rápidamente a Iroh y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, supusiste que eso era una buena señal, antes de volver tu vista viste como todos los demás soldados se reunían alrededor del antiguo general, acaso ellos sabían algo que tú no.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En menos de lo que esperabas habían llegado frente al camarote de Zuko, entonces por fin se detuvieron, tu corazón latía muy rápido, supusiste que el suyo también, qué le había pasado.

_Zuko, me puedes decir que pasa, qué te puso tan mal._

_Nada._

_Por La, Zuko, cómo puedes decir eso, me trajiste corriendo como loca desde la cubierta y me dices que nada te pasa._

_Sí._

_Por favor, Zuko, mírame, te molestó mi baile, dime algo, perdóname._

_No._

Por qué no podías verla a los ojos, finalmente ella no sabía nada, podías seguir ocultándole tus sentimientos, pero no querías, no cuando hiciste cuentas mentales y fuiste consciente de que quizá en un par de días los amigos de ella les dieran alcance, pero seguro te rechazaría, eras su enemigo, un príncipe exiliado marcado con el deshonor para siempre. Tu cabeza daba vueltas, no la querías perder, no podías, entonces… sentiste como sus manos se posaban en tu cara y la volteaban lentamente para que la vieras.

_Por favor Zuko, dime qué te pasa._

Acaso tampoco sabía que sus ojos hechizaban, esa mirada dulce y cristalina podía llegar hasta lo más profundo de tu ser y revolverlo todo.

_No es nada._

_No confías en mí._

_Sí._

_Entonces._

_El baile._

_Oh… no te gustó._

_No es eso._

_Baile para ti._

No, no, no, no podía decir eso enserio, porque eso significaba… significaba algo, cierto.

_Gracias._

_Pero no te gustó._

_Sí, sí me gustó, me encantó, pero…_

_Pero…_

_Odié que todos te vieran, no me gusta que nadie te vea, es como si algo se encendiera en mi interior y me nublara la mente, sólo quiero golpear a quien posa los ojos en ti._

_Oh… por eso salimos corriendo de ahí._

_Sí._

_Zuko, ¿estás celoso?_

_¡No!_

_Entonces no entiendo._

_Es que… tú eres mi invitada, nadie tiene derecho a verte más que yo y quizá mi tío._

_Quizá…_

_Sí._

_Estás celoso._

_Dije que no._

_Sí, sí lo estás, pero sabes algo, yo también lo estaría si fuera al revés._

_¡Qué!_

_A mí tampoco me gustaría que otras mujeres te vieran, seguro me pasaría lo mismo que a ti._

Definitivamente eso sí significaba algo.

_Katara._

_Zuko._

Ninguno de los dos supo cómo demonios los labios de uno se encontraron con los del otro, pero el contacto fue una experiencia deliciosa, los de Katara eran suaves y sabían a chocolate, los de Zuko eran cálidos y tenían un gusto a miel, la unión duró quizá sólo segundos pero para ellos fueron años.

_Eso sí significa algo._

_Perdón._

_Nada, estaba pensando en voz alta._

_Tonto._

_Campesina._

_Príncipe engreído._

_Diosa del agua._

_Ni… espera, eso no fue un insulto._

_No._

_Entonces tú eres un dios del fuego, verdad._

_Te lo parezco._

_Por supuesto._

_Quieres que entremos a mi camarote a platicar._

_Sí, creo que lo necesitamos._

_Ven, pasa._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Definitivamente eras un genio Iroh, todo había salido perfectamente bien, ahora sólo faltaba que dieran el siguiente paso.

Quizá pronto el príncipe Zuko dejara de perseguir al Avatar para enfrentar realmente su destino.


	2. Conversación

Abriste los ojos despacio, había sido una noche larga, pero muy provechosa, supusiste que era tarde, no acostumbrabas despertar después del amanecer, pero hoy era un día diferente, hoy _ella_ estaba contigo. Cuando ese pensamiento llenó tu cerebro te diste cuenta que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no te encontrabas solo, tu mano descansaba en la pequeña cintura de _tu_ maestra agua, se veía bien dormida, tranquila, como un ángel.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sentiste como comenzaba a despertar, tú llevabas ya un tiempo despierta, de hecho te extraño que la salida del sol no lo hiciera abrir los ojos, supusiste que estaba un poco cansado, la noche de ayer había sido larga aunque vigorizante, por fin habían hablado abiertamente de sus sentimientos, aunque sin duda eso era una tarea difícil, siempre es complicado abrirle tu corazón a alguien, además se encontraba el futuro, un futuro que era incierto para ambos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Te moviste muy despacio para evitar despertarla, te gustaba verla dormir, aunque hubiera sido mejor despertar viendo sus bellos ojos azules, quizá estaba cansada, aunque en realidad los días que llevaba en el barco había seguido sin quejas el ritmo de toda la tripulación, levantarse antes del amanecer y dormirse hasta ya muy entrada la noche.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Pusiste mucha atención en cada uno de sus movimientos, eran lentos, supusiste que lo hacía para no perturbar tu sueño, _tontito_, tú no te moviste, te gustaba que se preocupara por ti, era tan lindo, tan considerado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_A dónde vas._

_Katara, perdón, ¿te desperté?_

_Para nada, de hecho estaba esperando que despertaras, se le hizo muy tarde príncipe Zuko._

_¿A mí? Y qué me dices de ti, campesina._

_Yo soy una campesina floja, pero tú, el príncipe engreído de la Nación del Fuego debería de cumplir con sus deberes._

_Ja, ja, ja, que simpática, Katara._

_Y ya enserio, a dónde vas._

_Como tú misma dijiste, voy a cumplir con mis deberes._

_¡No! Mejor quédate aquí, conmigo._

_Mejor tú ven conmigo._

_Pero no quiero, además tengo que ir a mi camarote a cambiarme y…_

_¿Y?_

_Y no quiero, ahora mi ropa huele a ti y no me la quiero quitar._

_Mmmm… eso podría solucionarlo._

_Ah sí, cómo._

_Fácil, vas a tu camarote, te cambias y cuando salgas prometo estar a tu lado, abrazándote todo el día para que así tu ropa huela a mí._

_Eso me parece bien, pero prometes estar todo el día conmigo._

_Lo prometo, y es la palabra del príncipe Zuko, así que no puedes dudar de ella._

_Está bien, ahora me levanto._

Te quitaste las sábanas de encima y te levantaste rápidamente, querías pasar todo el día al lado de _tu_ príncipe engreído.

Verla te quitaba el aliento, definitivamente ese vestido le había quedado espectacular, aunque no querías que lo volviera a usar, no enfrente de tu tripulación.

_Hermosa._

_Te parece._

_Estaba hablando de la mañana._

_Ah… yo creí…_

_Tonta, claro que hablaba de ti, de qué otra cosa puedo hablar._

_No lo sé._

_Anda, apresúrate, ese vestido me hace tener malos pensamientos._

_Jajaja, entonces mejor me apuro, no quiero ser víctima de esos __**malos pensamientos**__._

_Mmmm… no sé qué tan malo sería._

_¡Zuko!_

_No te preocupes Kat, no haré nada, ayer me porté muy bien._

_Eso es cierto, aunque hoy te quedaste dormido._

_Una pequeña falla._

_Te perdono._

_Gracias._

_Entonces nos vamos._

_Sí, andando._

Antes de salir de tu camarote tomaste su mano y con un movimiento rápido la halaste hacia ti, antes de que pudiera protestar uniste sus labios a los tuyos, definitivamente sabían a chocolate y, de hoy en adelante, tú, el príncipe Zuko, el hijo exiliado de lord Ozai, se declaraba adicto al chocolate.

_Mejor vámonos._

_Sí._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¡La! Te ibas a volver loca, en cuanto sus labios tocaron los tuyos el mundo desapareció, era como si todo alrededor de ustedes se desvanecería y fuera sustituido por suaves y esponjosas nubes, tus piernas simplemente parecían volverse de gelatina y creías que de un momento a otro caerías, aunque sabías que el brazo que estaba sobre tu espalda no te dejaría caer, nunca te dejaría caer, además no había de que preocuparse, _él_ estaba a tu lado, cualquier cosa estaría bien mientras estuvieran juntos, al menos eso te gustaba pensar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Te espero fuera de tu camarote, no tardes mucho, de acuerdo._

_Está bien, sólo me aseo y me cambio._

_Ok._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En cuanto la viste entrar a su camarote te recargaste en la puerta y te pusiste a recordar la noche anterior.

_**Quieres que entremos a mi camarote a platicar.**_

_**Sí, creo que lo necesitamos.**_

_**Ven, pasa.**_

**Debías admitirlo te sudaban las manos, acababas de besar a la maestra agua del avatar, a Katara de la tribu agua del sur, a la mujer más hermosa que habías conocido y de la que estabas enamorado, y la que además te correspondía, definitivamente te habías muerto o algo parecido, eso no podía estarte pasando a ti, al hijo exiliado de Ozai, al príncipe rechazado de la Nación del Fuego, algo estaba mal, quizá sólo fuera un sueño.**

_**¡Wow! Tu camarote es hermoso, es lo bueno de ser un príncipe.**_

_**Sí, tiene sus ventajas.**_

_**Engreído.**_

_**No es cierto.**_

_**Ja y todavía lo niegas.**_

_**Katara.**_

_**Dime, Zuko.**_

_**¿Esto en verdad está pasando?**_

_**A que te refieres con esto.**_

_**A esto, a que tú y yo estamos en mi camarote después de habernos besado.**_

_**Ah… eso, sí, sí está pasando.**_

_**No es un sueño.**_

_**No, no lo parece, pero tengo una manera de comprobarlo.**_

_**Cómo.**_

_**Cierra los ojos.**_

_**Para qué.**_

_**Confía en mí.**_

_**Está bien.**_

_**¡Ouch! –**_**Qué le pasaba, te había pellizcado, eso sí te dolió, definitivamente estabas vivo y despierto. **

_**Lo siento.**_

_**Por qué hiciste eso.**_

_**Tú querías saber si estabas despierto.**_

_**Sí, pero no así.**_

_**No especificaste nada.**_

_**Y qué hubiera pasado si yo quisiera quedarme dormido, tú habrías sido la culpable de terminar mi hermoso sueño.**_

_**Oh… nunca lo pensé, lo siento.**_

_**Está bien, ahora que sé que estoy en la realidad eso ya no importa.**_

_**Zuko.**_

_**Dime.**_

_**En verdad te gusta que estemos juntos.**_

_**Sí, se siente bien.**_

_**Qué sientes.**_

_**No lo sé, una tranquilidad inusitada, pero a la vez una emoción incontrolable, son muchas cosas pasando todas al mismo tiempo en mi mente, en mi cuerpo.**_

_**Sabes algo, yo también me siento así.**_

_**Me alegra saberlo.**_

_**Pero…**_

**No, no esa horrenda palabra, por qué debería haber un pero, los dos eran felices, nada estaba mal, por qué complicar las cosas, sólo había que dejarse llevar.**

_**No digas nada, por favor.**_

_**Se supone que íbamos a platicar.**_

_**Sí, pero podríamos hablar de otra cosa.**_

_**No, yo quiero hablar de **__**nosotros**__**.**_

**Esa sí que era una palabra hermosa y poderosa, **_**nosotros**_**, eso significaba Katara y Zuko, Zuko y Katara, era como la ecuación perfecta, sí, eso definitivamente te gustaba, supusiste que simplemente habría que aceptar el o los **_**peros**_** que surgieran en el camino.**

_**Está bien, ven, hay que sentarnos.**_

_**Sí, no creo que mis piernas me aguanten mucho tiempo.**_

_**Por qué lo dices.**_

_**Zuko… estoy en el camarote de la persona que me gusta, a la cual acabó de besar y todavía me preguntas por qué.**_

_**Oh… **_**-Exacto, ¡oh!, ¡le gustabas!, ¡le gustabas!, en tu interior estabas bailando de felicidad, de hecho estabas corriendo en círculos como loco por la alegría.**

_**Exacto.**_

_**Entonces, vamos, no quiero que te caigas.**_

_**Yo tampoco.**_

**Llegamos a la cama, me hice una nota mental, debería tener una pequeña sala en mi camarote, algo así como una mesa con sillas o un sillón, algo menos comprometedor y no tan sugerente como una cama.**

_**Entonces…**_

_**Espero que no te moleste que estemos en la cama.**_

_**No, es muy cómoda.**_

_**Sí, es de las mejores.**_

_**Me lo imagino.**_

_**Mi tío la eligió especialmente para mí.**_

_**Qué bien.**_

_**Y las sábanas son tan calientes.**_

_**Zuko…**_

_**¿Sí?**_

_**Nos estamos desviando del tema.**_

_**Ah, sí, cierto. –**_**Era su culpa, Katara + vestido atrevido + baile sugerente + cama + Zuko era una operación con muchos resultados, aunque a ti sólo se te ocurría uno.**

_**Entonces…**_

_**Entonces qué.**_

_**¡Zuko!**_

_**¡Qué! Tú empezaste.**_

_**No es cierto.**_

_**Claro que sí, tú fuiste la que dijo **__**entonces**__**, y yo contesté…**_

_**Ya sé eso, pero te recuerdo que quien salió corriendo de la noche talentos, halándome como si fuera no sé qué cosa, y después me besó, fuiste tú.**_

_**Pero tú correspondiste el beso.**_

_**Y eso qué.**_

_**Que… que… no se me ocurre nada.**_

_**Ay no puede ser, te das cuenta de lo ridículo de todo esto.**_

_**Sí**_

_**Bueno, al menos.**_

_**¡Oye! No deberías ser así, no sabes lo difícil que es besar por primera vez a la chica de la que estás enamorado, a la que además acabas de ver ejecutar un baile muy sugerente y... y provocativo, que te pone a pensar miles de cosas, y por si fuera poco te ve con esos ojos que te hipnotizan y te nublan la vista y, sólo te dejan pensar en sus labios y en su cabello y en el deseo que tienes de besarla hasta quedarte sin aliento.**_

_**Yo también.**_

_**Tú también qué. -**_**¡Bravo Zuko! Acababas de decirle a Katara todo lo que sentías por ella de una manera atropellada, torpe y nada romántica, esa no era la forma en que te habías imaginado tu declaración de amor, oh no, no tenía nada que ver con todos los sueños que habías tenido en torno a ese asunto.**

_**Yo también te quiero y tú me gustas mucho, me encantan tus ojos, son cálidos, abrasadores, pero me gusta perderme en ellos, y tus labios, siempre imaginé cómo sería tenerlos sobre los míos, y cuando por fin pasó fue cien mil veces mejor, pero lo que más quiero y me gusta de ti es la seguridad que me brindas, sé que nunca dejaras que me pase nada, lo siento.**_

**Eso se acercaba más a tu idea de declaración, no la idiotez que habías hecho, aunque al final había servido, ahora ella sabía de tus sentimientos y tú de los suyos.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya era muy tarde y ni tu sobrino, ni Katara, habían hecho su acto de aparición, suponías que seguían acurrucados bajo las sábanas de la cama de Zuko, así como los encontraste la noche anterior, sin duda tu plan había sido perfecto, ella era lo que tu sobrino necesitaba y él le brindaría la fuerza y la seguridad que le faltaba.

Sonreíste al recordarlos la noche anterior, después de que tu sobrino saliera corriendo con la maestra agua todos los tripulantes del barco se acercaron a ti para hacer la más que obvia pregunta: _acaso el príncipe Zuko está interesado en la maestra agua_, cómo si aún no tuvieran la respuesta, claro que aclaraste su duda y te alegró mucho más saber que todos consideraban indicada a Katara para tu sobrino, para tu fortuna la tripulación estaba conformada por jóvenes inteligentes que compartían tus ideas sobre la guerra, y aunque apoyaron siempre al príncipe algo dentro de ellos nunca estuvo de acuerdo con capturar al Avatar, finalmente la guerra los había afectado tanto como a ti y como a miles de personas, no querían perpetuarla, querían terminarla.

Después de librarte de los soldados fuiste a ver si todo estaba bien entre tu sobrino y Katara, tuviste una grata sorpresa cuando los viste besándose, se veían perfectos juntos, el agua y el fuego podían ser contrarios, aunque quizá lo más correcto era decir que eran complementarios, así eran Zuko y Katara.

Luego de ese acto tan cargado de significación los viste entrar en el camarote de tu sobrino, supusiste que tenían mucho de qué hablar, y te alegraste que por el momento nada los preocupara, los días venideros podían ser peligrosos y difíciles, necesitaban estos momentos de tranquilidad.

Esperaste hasta muy entrada la noche, pero nunca viste salir a Katara de las habitaciones de Zuko, así que decidiste ir a checar, abriste lentamente la puerta, esperando no encontrarte con ninguna escena demasiado comprometedora, lo que viste no sólo no te disgustó sino que te hizo sentir bien y feliz, ambos maestros dormían en los abrazos del otro, con una enorme y hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, era gratificante ver nuevamente a tu sobrino sonriendo.

Regresaste de tus recuerdos y decidiste que lo mejor sería ir a buscarlos, no era bueno que pasaran todo el tiempo encerrados en el camarote, aunque todos vieran con buenos ojos su relación no había que dar de que hablar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Corriste a tu "armario" y sacaste un vestido con los colores de la Nación del Fuego, era nuevo y seguro le gustaría a Zuko verte usar algo con sus colores, después de dejar tu ropa sobre la cama fuiste por agua para asearte e hiciste esta labor lo más rápido posible, ya querías estar con él, era increíble como en días habías pasado del odio al amor, aunque si eras honestas ya llevabas mucho tiempo pensando en el príncipe exiliado, no como el enemigo, habían pasado demasiadas cosas, y él tenía algo que te llamaba la atención, que te atraía como un imán, simplemente reconociste que llevabas mucho tiempo enamorada de él, tal como le dijes la noche anterior.

_**Katara, no sé si es correcto decir esto, pero estoy enamorado de ti, no sé desde cuando, pero si he de ser honesto estoy seguro de que este sentimiento llevaba mucho tiempo dentro de mí.**_

_**Zuko… **_**–Ahora podrías morir en paz, él te amaba, eso era todo lo que necesitabas, eras la persona más feliz del mundo y todo gracias a él, por primera vez te diste cuenta de que llevabas mucho tiempo enamorada de Zuko en silencio, aun en contra de tu razón, aun en contra del sentido común, al demonio todo eso, él era la persona que te hacía sentir viva, nada más importaba.**

_**Katara, no espero que me correspondas, de hecho entenderé que no lo hagas, pero tenía que decírtelo.**_

_**Yo… yo también estoy enamorada de ti Zuko, desde hace mucho tiempo, no sé precisar con exactitud el momento en que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos, y aunque intenté luchar contra ellos, al final no pude, y ahora que sé que tú también sientes algo por mí, no me importaría tener que luchar contra todo y contra todos por defender lo que siento.**_

_**Pensamos igual, Katara, creo que llegó el momento de que cambie, ya no quiero cazar a tus amigos ni a ti, simplemente quiero estar contigo, acabar con todo esto, terminar con los conflictos que pudieran separarnos, no voy a aceptar que alguien intente apartarme de ti, incluso enfrentaré a mi padre si es necesario para poder estar contigo.**_

_**¡Zuko! Por favor, no hablemos de enfrentamientos, no quiero pensar en la guerra que nos rodea, sé que finalmente es la triste realidad, pero por hoy no quiero saber de los impedimentos que pueden separarnos, sólo me interesa estar contigo ahora, debemos ser honestos y saber que nuestros destinos son inciertos, pero ahora eso no interesa, hoy, ahora, estamos juntos, disfrutemos este momento, **__**nuestro**__** momento.**_

**Sin más preámbulos volvieron a unir sus labios, ese beso estuvo cargado de felicidad, de tranquilidad, aunque también pudieron sentir la angustia, el miedo, pero nada importaba, no había nada más en ese momento, por qué si pudieron vencer sus propios prejuicios que importaban los de los demás, el primer paso había sido difícil, les había costado mucho tiempo, pero el amor también se trata de espera, de comprensión, de perdón.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Sobrino, me preguntaba por qué aún no estabas en cubierta cumpliendo con tus deberes._

_¡Hola tío! ¿Cómo estás?_

_Muy bien, Zuko, pero aún no respondes mi pregunta._

_Ah, sí, claro, pues veras… lo que pasa es que estoy esperando a Katara, sólo vino a cambiarse y enseguida que estuviera lista pensábamos ir a cubierta a darles la buena noticia._

_¿Noticia?_

_Sí, una muy buena._

_Y no puedo tener la premisa._

_Claro que sí._

_Te escucho._

_Katara y yo estamos juntos._

_Han estado juntos los últimos días._

_Bueno sí, pero ahora estamos juntos, tú me entiendes __**juntos**__._

_Ah… no, no entiendo._

_¡Tío! Lo que quiero decir es que Kat y yo estamos…, pues, algo así como saliendo._

_¿Saliendo? A dónde._

_¡Ahg! Tío, por favor, no hagas esto, tú sabes a lo que me refiero, finalmente hable con Katara de mis sentimientos y resultó que ella se sentía igual que yo y ahora decidimos estar juntos, como… como pareja._

_¡Ah! Ahora entiendo, es que no te expresas claramente príncipe Zuko._

_Seguro…_

_Y entonces estás esperando a la dama._

_Sí, sólo vino a cambiarse._

_¿Vino? Es que no durmió en su camarote._

_Este… veras… pues no._

_Y puedo saber por qué._

_Sí, claro._

_Entonces…_

_Ah sí, disculpa, veras, lo que pasó fue que estuvimos platicando durante la noche y cuando menos pensamos ya estábamos dormidos, fue extraño, pero simplemente nos quedamos dormidos._

_Ya veo… eso está muy bien._

_No te molesta, tío._

_¿Molestarme? Por qué, tú dijiste que sólo durmieron._

_Sí, sí, claro, sólo dormimos, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido hacer otra cosa._

_Es una lástima._

_¿QUÉ?_

_Digo que es una pena que no se te ocurra hacer otra cosa, yo ya son viejo y la verdad me gustaría tener unos pequeños corriendo por ahí, tú sabes._

_¡Tío!_

_Se puede saber de qué hablan._

Al verla salir de su camarote definitivamente pensaste en hacer otras cosas la próxima vez que se quedaran juntos, era tan espectacularmente bella que te dejaba sin palabras cada vez que la veías, y no porque no supieras que decir es que simplemente tu cerebro se ponía a pensar en otras cosas en vez de concentrarse en articular una oración coherente.

_¡Wow! Te ves hermosa, Kat._

_Gracias, Zuko, usted que piensa tío Iroh._

_Que tengo un excelente gusto._

_Eso ni dudarlo._

_Mi sobrino acaba de decirme que piensa anunciar la buena nueva en cuanto lleguen a cubierta._

_¿En serio?_

_Sí, no sabías._

_Yo… este, sí, pero no pensé que fuera apropiado._

_Por qué._

_Porque yo… bueno, yo soy una campesina y Zuko es, pues es el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego._

_Eso no me importa, Katara, ya te lo dije._

_Lo sé, pero no quiero que tengas problemas._

_Puedo manejarlos, te lo aseguro._

_Usted que piensa, tío._

_Que ahora podrás llamarme tío con mucha más razón._

_¡Tío! –_Ambos pensaron lo mismo al escuchar a Iroh, simplemente estaban conectados.

_Qué, yo sólo decía, y con respecto a la noticia, yo creo que es una excelente idea, te sorprenderás mucho, Katara._

_Por qué lo dice._

_Ya lo sabrás._

_Ahora mejor vamos, hay que hablar con todos._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¡Hola a todos!

Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de _Atrapada_, en realidad se suponía que el fic iba a ser un one-shot, pero después decidí que lo publicaría y que dependiendo de la respuesta pensaría en hacer una continuación o dejarlo hasta ahí, finalmente debo reconocer que la aceptación que recibió mi fic me sorprendió (favorablemente) y pensé que era justo continuar, realmente fue muy grato para mí saber que les gustó mi trabajo, así que viendo esto pensé en escribir un poco más, por el momento aquí les dejo este cap. es muy corto comparando con el primero, pero espero que les guste, ya que de no ser así regresaré a la idea original de dejar el fin como un one-shot.

Si les gustaba el fic les pido que dejen un review pidiendo continuación, para saber si debo seguir con mis locuras o dejarlas ahí. También debo consultarles una cosa muy importante que tiene que ver con la relación entre Katara y Zuko, la verdad es que me encantaría hacer un pequeño "lemon" de esta pareja, nada fuerte, algo tierno y lindo para una de mis parejas favoritas, pero no sé ustedes que opinen, sobre todo no sé si debo cambiar la clasificación del fic a T (no creo que sea M), o dejarlo como está (en verdad les pido que me orienten).

Creo que también debo decirles que en este fic Katara tiene 16 (no 14) y Zuko 18 (no 16), como se dieron cuenta la historia no sigue la línea original de la caricatura, pero intenta apegarse a algunas cosas, a las que me parecen más importantes, como el carácter de ambos.

Como punto final me gustaría comentar un poco lo que hice en este cap., en verdad creí que sería bueno poner a Zuko en una posición medio incómoda, creo que se vio un poco bobo cuando habló con Katara, pero no me lo imaginaba de otra manera, sobre todo me acordé cuando recién Zuko se integra al grupo del Avatar, definitivamente eso de hablar no es lo suyo, debo decir que no es muy elocuente, así que espero que les haya gustado este pedacito de historia, espero su respuesta, que en verdad ansió sea favorable.

Un agradecimiento especial a: **Yue020790 (**me siento privilegiada porque me hayas escogido, mil gracias, espero que sigas conmigo hasta el final)**, Onlyzutara (**espero te guste el cap. nuevo, es cortito, pero si todo sale bien, pronto habrá más)**, SaraKem (**gracias por el review, espero disfrutes el capítulo)**, SatsuTohsaka (**espero que no cambies de opinión respecto a esta pareja por mi culpa), **Valen-chan (**estoy de acuerdo, Iroh es maravilloso, debo admitir que me encantaría tener un tío como él, simplemente lo adoro), y a** Dacne01** (gracias por el review, me sentí como pavorreal después de leer lo que escribiste, mil gracias).


End file.
